Rising of the Moon
by SilverIcefire
Summary: The time of peace after the Great Battle is threateningly close to an end. But can one cat light the way for the Clans to an eternal peace? T for potential language and violence. More details inside.
1. PrologueAllegiances

**_AN:_ Hello world. This is SilverIcefire's 5th fanfic. Here begins the first story in a series that I hope to be a trilogy. **

**Two of my other fics, _Beyond the Stars _and _Loose Ends_ set up the backstory and bridge the time between the beginning of this and the end of _The Last Hope. _**

**Enjoy! Please R&R.**

**Oh, yes. One more thing. Allegiances. You only get ThunderClan. Sorry. Here you go:**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Bramblestar-_dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes_

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight_-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

(temporarily subbed by Graystripe, while nursing kits)

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather_-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes_

**Apprentice**, Lilycloud-_dark tabby she-cat with white patches_

**Warriors: **Graystripe_-Long-haired gray tom_

Brackenfur-_golden brown tabby tom_

Cloudtail-_long-haired white tom with blue eyes_

Brightheart-_white she-cat with ginger patches_

Millie-_striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Thornclaw-_golden brown tabby tom_

Leafpool-_light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat_

Crowfeather-_dark gray tom with blue eyes, formerly WindClan_

Birchfall-_light brown tabby tom_

Whitewing-_white she-cat with green eyes_

Berrynose-_cream colored tom_

Lionblaze-_golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

Foxleap-_reddish tabby tom_

Icecloud-_white she-cat_

Briarlight-_dark brown she-cat_

Blossomfall-_tortoiseshell and white she-cat_

Bumblestripe-_very pale gray tom with black stripes_

Ivypool-_silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes_

Seedtail-_very pale ginger she-cat_

Cherryblossom-_ginger she-cat_

Moleclaw-_a brown and cream tom_

**Elders: **Dustpelt-_dark brown tabby tom_

**Queens: **Squirrelflight_-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes _(mother to Firekit, ginger tom with green eyes and faint tabby stripes)

Cinderheart-_gray tabby she-cat _(mother to Stormkit, dark gray tom with emerald eyes, and Moonkit, silver she-cat with emerald eyes)

Daisy-_cream long-furred cat from the horseplace_

Dovewing-_pale grey she-cat with blue eyes _(mother to Nightkit, black tom with amber eyes, Shadekit, black she-cat with amber eyes, and Amberkit, dark brown tabby with amber eyes)

**Sorry. Too lazy to do the other Clans. I got most of these cat descriptions from the Warriors wikia. Deleted the ones who died in _Beyond the Stars _and _Loose Ends._ Updated apprentices/kits.**

**Anyway. Prologue.**

A Meeting in StarClan

"Bluestar." A soft meow called from the darkness. The blue-gray she-cat lifted her head from her forepaws and stood. "Who's there?" Oakheart stood up when he noticed her absence. "Is something the matter?" he muttered sleepily. "Shh." She snapped, opening her jaws to taste the air. A slight fishy scent tinged the starry breeze. "Who's there?" she called again.

"Mwahahahahhahahaha..."

"MWAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH..."

"**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHH!"**

Bluestar sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh. It's you." She muttered as Rock stepped out of the shadows, trying to look stealthy. Bluestar shook her head. "Not working."

Rock stepped back into the shadows and reappeared cackling manically in a flash of rainbow lights. Bluestar sat down. "That's...better. What do you want, bag of bones?" She licked a forepaw and yawned.

Rock scowled. "Show a little respect for your elders, eh?" he rasped. "I'm bored. So I came for a visit. There isn't anyone in the tunnels anymore, since Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves are here..." Bluestar glared at him. "So you come here in the middle of the night...for companionship?" He shrugged. "I could've. But that's not the point. I have another prophecy for you from the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

_This is going to be fantastic,_ Bluestar thought, but then decided not to make a snide comment, considering that Rock was actually being serious for once. The old cat continued,

"The time of peace is coming to an end. Sixteen moons have been enough for the Dark Forest to regroup. Just as you have found Spottedleaf, remember that Tigerstar and Brokenstar have returned to the Place of No Stars. The Tribe must find another solution for the Clans." Bluestar bristled. "Are you implying that StarClan is not wise enough to—" Rock cut her off. "You short sighted young 'uns don't read the skies as well as we can." Bluestar growled, but Rock continued.

"The Three became Four. The Fourth fulfilled his destiny. But the Three can only save the Clans if they have a new leader. The Tribe prophesied,

_The shadows draw close yet again. Only by the light of a new moon can the Clans emerge victorious once more."_

Bluestar glanced up at the sky. Oakheart meowed tentatively, "Isn't the new moon...dark?" Rock spat at his feet. "Not that kind of 'new', you nitwit! It means—" Rock slapped his hairless tail across his own mouth. "Oops. Can't explain it. That's up to the medicine cats. Otherwise there would be no story. Catch ya later. I'll deliver the prophecy to someone."

"...What story?" Oakheart meowed. But before either of them could stop him, Rock disappeared in another flash of rainbow light. "Oookay." Bluestar sighed. "Let him wreak havoc on the Clans with his new prophecy." Then she and Oakheart curled back up and fell asleep.

**Soo. Yah. Rock will deliver a prophecy. O_o**

**Any of you who have read **_**Beyond the Stars**_**will get the threat...**

**REVIEW! Or Rainbow Rock will fizzle into your home while _you're _asleep... O_o**

**^_^ May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**_AN:_ Okay, sorry, I made a mistake—please look at the revised Allegiances; Dovewing is supposed to be a queen, mother to Shadekit, Amberkit, and Nightkit.**

**Whatever. Sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own all OCs. MWHAHAHAHAHAH**

Moonkit blinked open her green eyes. The shafts of sunlight trickling in through the patches in the nursery walls seemed blinding compared to the comfortable darkness that she had previously enjoyed. Stormkit pawed her side. "You're finally awake!" he meowed. "Let's explore the camp!" _The camp?_ Thought Moonkit. A flame-colored tomkit poked his head out of Squirrelflight's nest. "Moonkit!" he squeaked, "I'll show you two around!" Cinderheart sighed. Squirrelflight scowled.

Without waiting for a further response from his mother, Firekit bolted out of his nest. "Can we go, too?" Stormkit meowed, staring imploringly at his mother. Cinderheart tutted, "You two are only four days old. Take care." She flicked her tail in the direction of the den exit and laid her head down for a nap.

The bright light of the sun now hit Moonkit in full force. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the huge canyon that was the ThunderClan camp. Firekit was showing Stormkit into the elder's den, where Dustpelt was telling Shadekit, Amberkit, and Nightkit a story.

But Moonkit wanted to explore on her own. So she slipped off to the side and pelted into a small cave by the side of the cliff wall.

_The medicine cats' den!_ She thought. _Wait...how do I know that?_ Moonkit sniffed at a pile of herbs, but didn't touch. For some reason she knew that those herbs would make her sick, so she backed off and took a few sips of water from the pool at the back of the cave. "What are you doing in here?" a hiss came from the darkness.

Moonkit leaped back in terror, right into the clear pool of water, upsetting the neatly piled moss around the edge. Jayfeather stepped out of the shadows, where he had obviously been taking a nap, judging by the way his fur stood up in oddly shaped tufts. "StarClan has told me something interesting..." he muttered. Suddenly his head shot up and his blind gaze reached Moonkit, who still cowered, belly-deep in water. "You're Moonkit, if I'm not mistaken?" she nodded and shrank down deeper into the water. "You should—"

He was cut off by a deep growl from the den entrance. "Jayfeather!" A golden tom stepped into the den. "What are you doing—what is _she_ doing in here?" Lionblaze growled. "Father!" Moonkit squeaked as he plucked her from the pool.

"StarClan is restless. There is a new Prophecy; and I think the Three have something to do with it. "What is it?" Lionblaze whispered. Moonkit tried to peer over her father's tail to hear what they were saying. "That's the problem, isn't it?" Jayfeather hissed. "_She_ woke me up just as they were about to tell me." "Well, we have to—"

"**BAZINGA!**" A flash of rainbow light blinded the three cats. Moonkit jumped back into the pool.

"_Theshadowsdrawcloseyetagain! !"_

Rock disappeared in another flash of random light. "Well." Lionblaze meowed. "We can has the prophecy."

He whirled around, flicking his brother across the muzzle with his tail, picked up Moonkit by the scruff of her neck, and carried her out into the clearing.

Lilycloud stepped into the den and dropped her bundle of catmint onto the floor. Her eyes widened in dismay at the disarray that had become of the carefully piled supplies. When she caught sight of her mentor crouching miserably by the pool, she padded up to him and placed her tail across his shoulders. "What's the matter?" she meowed.

Jayfeather looked up and growled, "StarClan—well, _Rock_, has a new prophecy. And I think my brother's kit is the central part of it."

Moonkit was dropped by the fresh-kill pile, where Stormkit was already waiting. "Try this!" he meowed and pawed over the remains of a tiny mouse to his sister. "Lionblaze caught it for us!" Moonkit opened her mouth to scent the prey. The warm smells of the forest danced on her nose, and she bent down to take a bite. "It's delicious!" She exclaimed. Lionblaze purred in satisfaction.

A loud squack, almost duck-like, sounded from the nursery. "What are you doing?" Cinderheart yowled as she witnessed her four-day-old kits eating real fresh-kill. "They're only supposed to eat milk! Now they'll have diarrhea for...for MOONS!" Lionblaze stared at her blankly.

"What in StarClan's name is diarrhea?"

"I don't know! Cinderpelt told me about it in a dream! She said it'll happen if they don't have proper nutrition!"

"What's nutrition?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"You're useless."

"You're an irresponsible, terrible, stupid father!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right! We had this discussion when I learned about your prophecy. Don't think that your protection from harm will last against _my_ wrath!"

"Bring it."

"You're asking for it, you stupid tom!"

While their parents bickered, Moonkit and Stormkit grabbed their mouse and sneaked off to the nursery to share their fresh-kill with Firekit.

**Oookay. Wut? I don't know. Don't ask me. Whatev.**

**Plz review! I know this was a short chapter. Sorry! They'll get longer later on. I promise.**

**REVIEW! OR ROCK WILL STALK YOU.**

**^_^ May StarClan light your path**


	3. Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The cats of Thunderclan gathered around the pile of rocks in response to their leader's call. Directly below the Highledge sat Nightkit, Shadekit, and Amberkit, eyes gleaming with excitement, pelts groomed to a gleaming sheen by Dovewing, who sat proudly behind them. From the circle of cats, Bumblestripe sat up tall, staring at the three kits with pride in his eyes.

"ThunderClan," Bramblestar began, his tail swishing from side to side, "we are many. Our warriors thrive and our numbers continue to grow. We have not had any apprentices in training for several moons, but now it is my duty and pride to appoint three new apprentices. Nightkit, Shadekit, and Amberkit—you have been with us for six moons. You are now ready to begin your training. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Nightpaw, Shadepaw, and Amberpaw."

"Moleclaw. You have suffered much for a young cat. Sorreltail watches over you from StarClan, and I am sure that she'd be proud of you at this moment. You will be mentor to Shadepaw. Pass on your fortitude and skills to this young cat. Foxleap. You are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Nightpaw. Icecloud, you are as skilled as your brother teach Amberpaw well."

As the six cats touched noses, the Clan called out, "Nightpaw! Shadepaw! Amberpaw! Nightpaw! Shadepaw! Amberpaw!" Moonkit stood by the nursery with Stormkit and Firekit. "That'll be me in four moons!" Firekit hissed in Moonkit's ear. She purred in encouragement for her denmate, but she wasn't really paying attention to the ceremony at all. Moonkit blinked her emerald eyes slowly. Her brother gave her a gentle shove. "Hellooooo?" he meowed. "Are you still with us?"

Moonkit shut her eyes. Her dream from the previous night still haunted her, even though the sun was already setting on the next day. "I'm...just tired, is all." She muttered, turning back to their den.

When she opened her eyes again, Moonkit was standing in a field of grass surrounded by four huge oaks. At the center of the clearing was a large rock. The field was filled with cats, sharing tongues. _This is where I was last night!_

A large blue-grey she-cat approached her. "Hi, Bluestar!" Moonkit called. "Are we going to explore again?" The silver kit tipped her head to the side imploringly. Bluestar studied her for a long moment before shaking her head. "You've seen practically everything of StarClan's territory."

"Can we go explore ThunderClan's territory now?" Bluestar purred in amusement at the kit's enthusiasm. "How would you like to learn how to do the hunter's crouch?" Moonkit squealed in excitement. "Yes! Cinderheart never lets me do anything! But look—" She pressed herself into the grassy earth, tail swishing from side to side. "Lionblaze showed me and Stormkit when Cinderheart wasn't looking! But then Cinderheart caught him, and then they fought again, and then—

Bluestar cut her off before the kit could go on another random tangent. "Almost perfect!" she congratulated hastily. "Try taking more of your weight into your haunches, like this. And keep your tail down!"

After a few more tries, Moonkit had it perfectly. "Can we go try it on real prey?" Bluestar nodded encouragingly and led the kit into the woods. Before long, they came across a rabbit, nibbling at the ground, foraging for food. Moonkit crept across the peaty ground and leapt gracefully, killing the rabbit with a smooth bite to the back of its neck. "You're a natural," purred Bluestar. "Can I take it to the elders?" Moonkit mewled. Bluestar purred again in amusement. "Already an expert in the code! In StarClan, we have no elders. But I'm sure you could trade it for a good story from Thunderstar." Moonkit nodded and started to drag the small rabbit back to Fourtrees, where Thunderstar was sharing tongues with Firestar and Sandstorm under the Great Rock. "Hello, youngster," the massive tom meowed in greeting. He eyed Moonkit with curiosity. "Is this Moonkit?" He asked Bluestar. Moonkit puffed out her chest. _He knows me!_ Firestar looked approvingly at her. "Did you catch that all by yourself?" She nodded eagerly. "Bluestar taught me!"

She settled down to hear a story from the two leaders. As they neared the end of their tale, her eyes started to droop, and she slowly drifted off to sleep, back into her nest.

The four StarClan cats stared at the place where Moonkit had been. "Are you sure this a wise thing to do?" Thunderstar addressed Bluestar. "She's only a moon old!"

"She's destined for greatness," Bluestar hissed. "But, training a kit! That seems rather pointless, no? And she doesn't even know what she's doing!" Thunderstar argued. Firestar spoke up, "If she's really meant to take my place as the Fourth, and lead the Three out of the darkness, then we need her ready as soon as possible." Bluestar growled in agreement. "She's only a _kit!_" Thunderstar hissed. "Surely this is wrong! Brokenstar did this when—"

"Don't you dare compare me to Brokenstar," Bluestar growled. "I know better than any cat the burden that a prophecy has on a cat. And if she's trained and prepared this early, she can learn of the prophecy within her apprenticehood, and complete her warrior training in a matter of one or two moons."

Firestar nodded. "Don't forget, Tigerstar and Brokenstar have returned to the Dark Forest. We don't have much time. Moonkit will be the youngest leader the Clans have ever seen, but we can't waste time over that right now." Thunderstar grunted in submission. Sandstorm, who had been quietly listening, piped up, "I think Bluestar is doing the right thing. But maybe someone should talk to Jayfeather about this? I know Rock already visited him, but that doesn't really count. And I doubt Moonkit remembers that creeper, considering she was only four days old when they 'met'." Thunderstar shook his head. "We can't just walk the Clans through it all. We might not even be able to aid them, come the time of the next battle," he added darkly.

Rock poofed up in the middle of the four cats.

"Too late!" He rasped. "Jayfeather already came to me to complain. They'll figure it out. They're the Three! Born with the power of the stars in their paws. And Moonkit? Well...you'll just have to wait to see her power."

"MWAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Poof**

**Okay, I'm really sorry that these chapters suck. But I have to set stuff up before anything can really happen, and I suck at setting up a backstory :P sorry...**

**But this will probably be pretty long, so expect things to pick up around Chapter 4. X( **

**...**

**not even going to threaten for reviews.**

**May StarClan light your path**


	4. Chapter 3

"Moonkit," Stormkit meowed. "MOONKIT!" He swiped a paw over his sister's nose. Moonkit instinctively ducked and rolled under her brother, leaping up and pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Woah!" He gasped, winded. "Where'd you learn_ that_?" Moonkit stumbled off her brother. "Bluestar, stupid!" Moonkit purred in laughter. "You should come join us sometime." Stormkit fluffed out his fur in fear. "No thanks! That just seems...unnatural. Only medicine cats are supposed to share dreams with StarClan." Moonkit scowled. "I don't want to be a medicine cat," she muttered. Stormkit shoved her playfully. "I was only kidding!" he meowed. "Besides, with training like that, you _have _to be a warrior. Also, just because I don't want to share dreams with you doesn't mean I don't want to learn! Show me how you did that again?"

While the two kits tussled, Bramblestar stood at the entrance to his den with Jayfeather and Lilycloud. "Are you sure?" he was saying. Jayfeather nodded persistently. "Yes! StarClan has warned me of a great danger to our Clan." Bramblestar shook his wide tabby head. "But we have so many warriors. Are you sure we need more apprentices?" Lilycloud spoke up softly, "We never know when we might lose some of them. Though it might seem morbid, we must always have warriors to defend the Clan. And StarClan has spoken. _One_ cat is special, we know that..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Bramblestar growled. He bounded up the Highledge and yowled the summons. Lilycloud shrank down onto the ground. "Did I upset him?" she whispered to her mentor. Jayfeather shook his head. "He just wants to be the best leader he can be, and now he knows that his Clan is under threat. And what can he do about it? Little, except train more apprentices for warriors." "But this isn't about just training _any_ warrior!" Lilycloud hissed. "_She_—" "Quiet!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Hey!" Stormkit meowed as he struggled free of Moonkit's grasp. "Firekit's apprentice ceremony is starting!" The two kits bounded over to Cinderheart's side to watch as Firekit stepped forward, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Firekit, you have been with us for six moons. It is now time for you to begin your training as an apprentice of ThunderClan. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw."

A long silence followed. Moonkit wondered if Bramblestar had forgotten who would be Firepaw's mentor.

"I will be your mentor."

The silence became heavier, if possible.

Stormkit hissed in Moonkit's ear, "What a blatant show of favoritism!" Moonkit pulled away, craning her neck to see her denmate touch noses with his father.

"Firep-"

"Wait!" Bramblestar called as he bounded back up onto the Highledge. "I wish to appoint two more apprentices." An icy chill ran down Moonkit's spine. They were to be apprenticed early?

"Oh, no!" Cinderheart meowed in dismay. "Look at you two!" The two kits were covered in brown dust. But before Cinderheart could wash them, Lionblaze bolted across the clearing and grasped Stormkit by the scruff. He squeaked in surprise. "Follow my lead!" Lionblaze hissed to Cinderheart through a mouthful of dusty fur. Cinderheart obediently grasped Moonkit and looked up at Lionblaze expectantly, but dropped her kit in shock.

Lionblaze was violently shaking Stormkit from side to side, releasing puffs of dust. "W-ww-w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t a-a-a-r-r-r-e-e-e y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u-u d-d-d-d-d-o-o-i-i-n-n-g-g-g!" Stormkit squealed.

"Stormkit and Moonkit," Bramblestar began.

"PUT HIM DOWN AT ONCE!" Cinderheart yowled.

Lionblaze reached for Moonkit, but the she-kit had already fluffed out her fur and shook it free of dust.

"Please come forward."

The two kits stepped up towards the Highledge, quivering in excitement. They were to be apprenticed at five moons!

"Stormkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Graystripe, you will be his mentor. It has been a long time since you have taught an apprentice, though you are a great warrior. Pass on your wisdom and courage to this young cat." Stormpaw bounded forward to touch noses with Graystripe. The old gray tom sneezed at the kit's touch, due to residual dust from Lionblaze's "grooming".

"Moonkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Lionblaze, you have proved yourself again and again as a fantastic fighter and loyal warrior. You will be mentor to Moonpaw. Pass on your battle skills and loyalty to this young cat." As Moonpaw reached up to touch noses with her father, she couldn't help but notice the way that Bramblestar had broken Clan tradition; cats were not meant to train their own kin. Then again, Firestar had set a precedence for this in mentoring Cloudtail..._But he grew up not believing in StarClan!_ Moonkit thought.

"Firepaw! Stormpaw! Moonpaw! Firepaw! Stormpaw! Moonpaw!" The Clan's cheers echoed off the stone canyon walls. _Why so many apprentices?_ Moonpaw thought. _Something's going to happen soon...I must speak with Bluestar! But it's not even sun-high yet. It'll have to wait,_ she decided.

Lionblaze looked down at his daughter and son proudly. "Well," he meowed, turning to Graystripe, "shall we take them around the territory?" Graystripe narrowed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "Well...in theory, the first thing an apprentice should learn is how to care for the elders. But we have three apprentices already tending to Dustpelt, and he's the only one so, we might as well show them around. Besides, it's leaf-fall, and soon most of the landmarks will be indistinguishable." The four cats headed towards the tunnel, but Moonpaw hesitated at the exit.

"Wait!" she called. "Shouldn't we invite Firepaw?" Stormpaw gestured behind them. "It seems he's _preoccupied,_" he muttered. Bramblestar was showing his son the Highledge, looking down at his Clan and speaking to his young ginger apprentice was copying his father's stance, but he puffed his chest out proudly and lifted his chin high. Moonpaw's enthusiasm suddenly turned to inexplicable dread at the look in Firepaw's eyes. _What was it?_

Just as she was about to turn away, something odd caught Moonpaw's eyes. Were there _two Bramblestars? _But then Moonpaw noticed a tiny difference. One dark tabby had a vee-shaped nick in one of his ears and a split across his nose. The larger tom was battle-scarred and had a dark look in his amber eyes as he regarded the young apprentice. _Tigerstar._ The name came to the front of Moonpaw's mind, summoned from Dustpelt's stories. Why was the Dark Forest warrior here? And why couldn't any other cat see him?

Curious, Moonpaw padded closer to the Highledge. Tigerstar's gaze flicked towards her and his eyes flickered with an unnamed emotion. To Moonpaw's terror, Tigerstar gathered his haunches and prepared to attack the young apprentice. Moonpaw stumbled backwards, but a ginger shape flew across her vision, knocking Tigerstar out of the way before he could reach her. Moonpaw's gaze flicked back up to the Highledge. There was Firepaw, that emotion—ambition!—still flickering in his eyes, standing next to Bramblestar, who was still speaking.

"Move, Moonpaw!" A hiss sounded in her ear, and she felt teeth in her scruff dragging her in the direction of the medicine cat's den. "Jayfeather?" "Yes, I see them, too!" The medicine cat growled as he dragged her to safety.

_Wait..._Moonpaw froze. If Firepaw was still on the Highledge, then...

"Jayfeather!" she meowed, fear cracking her voice, "What's Firestar doing here?"

None of the other cats noticed the two phantasmal shapes viciously clawing and biting at each other, except Jayfeather and Moonpaw, who stood watching as Firestar was pinned to the ground. Tigerstar unsheathed his unnaturally long claws, and prepared to sink his teeth into Firestar's throat, but another cat appeared out of nowhere, knocking Tigerstar off the old ThunderClan leader and sending him hurtling into a dark hole, where the tabby disappeared, presumably back to the Place of No Stars.

At least, it _resembled_ another cat. "Jayfeather?" Moonpaw asked. "What's that hairless thing?" Again, Jayfeather didn't respond, but bounded across the clearing. "Rock!" he hissed in a hushed meow. _Rock?_ Moonpaw had heard of this cat. Bluestar had told her that Rock was the keeper of the ages, the wisest cat of all.

_But why does he have to be so ugly?_

She padded over to Jayfeather, glancing at the tunnel exit. Stormpaw, Lionblaze, and Graystripe had disappeared, probably already exploring the territory. _But that's okay,_ she thought. _Stormpaw can show me later._

"You still haven't told her?" Rock hissed. Firestar was growling something in response. Jayfeather's voice floated over, "She doesn't need to know yet! She's barely an apprentice!" Moonpaw walked up. "Firestar!" she meowed. "What are you doing here?" With a gulp, she added, with a strained, but polite dip of her head, "Greetings, Rock..."

"Moonpaw," Jayfeather meowed impatiently, "Go find Lionblaze and the other two. I have something to discuss with these cats. You'll see Firestar tonight." Moonpaw looked at him, startled. "You know? About the night-training?"

"_Night training?_" Rock spat. "So it's okay to prepare her, but not tell her what for?" "That's _enough,_" Firestar hissed. "Run along, Moonpaw," he meowed, "As Jayfeather said, I'll talk to you later."

Moonpaw dipped her head obediently and scampered off to find her mentor and brother. Cinderheart stopped her. "Moonpaw!" the silver apprentice skidded to a halt at the sound of her mother's voice. "Yes? I have to find—"

"Why are you talking to the wall with Jayfeather?" Cinderheart screeched.

"I wasn't talking to the _wall_, I was—"

"Are you feeling delusional? Lightheaded? Dizzy? Nauseous? Ill? Sick? Headache? Bellyache? Cramps? Sore? Wounded? Did Lionblaze bonk you on the head? Toss you around like your poor brother? Training—"

"YES! I HAVE TO GO TO TRAINING!" Moonpaw yowled at her paranoid mother, and scrambled down the fern tunnel before Cinderheart could continue. "Take care!" She called.

**Wow. Long chapter. Long _crappy _chapter. I think I might be losing my touch :{**

**Feedback please! Constructive criticisms much appreciated! **

** BoudicaFlamespirit—thanks for pointing that out, fixed it now **

**^_^ May StarClan light your path**


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_ **Okay, I know it's late! I started summer school this week, so I had practically NO time to write O_o. SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

_It's a good thing Bluestar taught me how to track scents!_ Moonpaw thought as she raced out of the tunnel and AWAY from her mother. The smell of her brother, still tinged with the soft nursery kitscent, led towards the lake and out of the forest. Before long, Moonpaw caught sight of her brother and their mentors, talking and pointing things out at the lakeshore. "Stormpaw!" she called, and rushed out to meet them, skidding on the little pebbles by the water.

"Moonpaw!" Stormpaw touched noses with his sister, and dropped his voice to a low whisper, "I told Lionblaze and Graystripe that you and Jayfeather were talking to StarClan cats. Was I right?" Moonpaw shot a look at the two warriors. "It's a good thing they agreed so readily to go. I think they presume you're crazy." Moonpaw purred in laughter and gave her brother a gentle shove, which sent him stumbling backwards into the lake. He gave a hiss in return, and pounced on top of his sister. The two apprentices rolled over the pebbles...

...and into the lake.

"It's _cold_!" Stormpaw exclaimed, fluffing out his gray pelt. "That should show you," Graystripe said sternly. "You're not kits anymore! Pay attention—it's important that you know your way around the territory." Moonpaw and Stormpaw nodded quickly and shook the water out of their fur.

After exploring the entire territory and doing a quick patrol of the borders, the four cats stopped in the middle of the forest, close to the ThunderClan camp. "It's getting late," Lionblaze said, stating the obvious, "but I want to teach you two one more thing today. Open your mouth. What can you smell?"

Stormpaw opened his jaws wide, and took a huge mouthful of air, inhaling several unlucky mosquitoes. "Bugs!" he coughed. Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "You don't _smell_ bugs, stupid!" Stormpaw glared at her, still spluttering, "Well, _tasting_ them didn't really work out, did it?" Moonpaw purred. Graystripe flicked her with his tail-tip. "Moonpaw," he said. "before you make fun of your brother, how about you tell us what you can smell?" Moonpaw obediently closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly.

"Squirrel," she said, remembering her first hunt with Bluestar and the thick smell of the animal, "a faint scent of WindClan from the moor, Twoleg smell from over there, by the Thunderpath, and...you three." Graystripe looked at her, impressed. "Very good!" he praised. Moonpaw looked expectantly at her mentor, but Lionblaze was staring hard at his paws. Her heart sank as Lionblaze stood and started to walk back to the camp, without saying a word to his apprentice and daughter. Stormpaw and Graystripe followed suit, and Moonpaw was about to as well, but she suddenly stopped. "Wait!" she yowled. "What is it?" Lionblaze growled as he whipped around. Moonpaw flinched at his unexpected tone, but meowed urgently. "Can't you smell it? It isn't stale!" Lionblaze paused and opened his jaws.

His eyes snapped open and he bolted towards the camp. "Foxes!"

The four cats pelted into the camp to find it in total disarray. Warriors, streaked with blood, ran around the clearing, calling to the medicine cats to tend to the wounded. Moonpaw caught sight of Lilycloud dragging a wounded Blossomfall into the medicine den. Bramblestar stood by the entrance to his den, hissing viciously at a fox that was trying to enter. The tip of a ginger cat's ears could be seen over the leader's shoulder. "Firepaw's in there!" Stormpaw hissed. Graystripe whirled around. "You two get into the nursery!" he hissed urgently. The two apprentices nodded and pelted towards their old den, where Squirrelflight and Cinderheart were standing, fending off a second fox. "Hurry!" Squirrelflight hissed as she landed a glancing blow to the fox's muzzle.

"Moonpaw..." Stormpaw meowed softly, "I'm scared!" Moonpaw pressed against her brother's trembling pelt. "It's okay," she purred. "I'll protect you."

The silver she-cat peeped through the nursery brambles out at the camp. A total of four foxes were scattered around the clearing. A fifth and sixth lay dead by the camp wall. Moonpaw guessed that they had come after their kin, but fell down the sheer walls of the ThunderClan camp. "Moonpaw!" Stormpaw was meowing again. "Firepaw...is he going to be alright?" Moonpaw shut her eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the wounded. "I don't know, okay? I don't know!" she wailed. The two young cats curled together in their old nest, eyes wide and ears pricked for any sound.

"Stormpaw and Moonpaw!" Squirrelflight's voice called into the den. "Jayfeather needs you!"

"Wh-what?" Stormpaw stammered. "We're going out? Into the battle?" Moonpaw nodded firmly. "Stay right behind me," she whispered, touching noses with her brother. The two apprentices pelted out of the nursery, skidding around wounded cats and retreating foxes. Just outside the medicine cat's den, Moonpaw tried to steal a glance around the camp. "Get inside!" Briarlight meowed, dragging herself around the clearing to collect the wounded.

Inside the den, the air reeked of blood and death. "Jayfeather?" Moonpaw called. "What's happening?" Jayfeather stepped out to them. "I need you two to wait here for just a moment. When the fighting's over, take Bramblestar to me. He's lost a life already, and he's going to lose another if he doesn't take it easy," the medicine cat meowed grimly. Stormpaw proceeded to quickly huddle himself at the back of the medicine cave, but Moonpaw poked her head outside to see what was going on, as Jayfeather had promptly ignored her question.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight was shrieking. Moonpaw saw the ginger she-cat pelt across the clearing to her fallen mate. "We need to move!" She hissed. The leader didn't respond. _He's lost two lives in one battle?_ Moonpaw thought with a chill. _How many does he have left?_

She turned her gaze to the opposite side of the camp. Nightpaw and Amberpaw were running after a fox that had Shadepaw in its teeth. The black apprentice was yowling in pain, and her siblings responded with a mighty leap that landed them on the fox's back. It rolled over onto its back, growling, and crushed the two apprentices off. Then the fox started to run towards the camp exit, but a dark shape intercepted it in its tracks. "Not _my _apprentice!" Moleclaw yowled as he rammed into the fox at full speed. The startled animal dropped Shadepaw, who ran off to her siblings, cowering.

Moonpaw stared, frozen with horror, as Moleclaw slashed at the fox across its eyes. The fox whipped around blindly, slashing with its claws. By a stroke of ill luck, Moleclaw was hooked up into the air and tossed to the side. A sharp crack resounded through the clearing as he collided with the stone camp walls. "No!" Shadepaw howled. The three apprentices lunged at the fox. Being a generally smart animal, it sensed that three cats would probably be too much for it, and it took off through the bramble tunnel.

Another yowl of pain cause Moonpaw to tear her eyes from the dreadful scene. A _familiar_ yowl. "FIREPAW!" She called in response. The flame-colored apprentice was being held by a fox over the Highledge. The fox was trying to escape, clambering desperately at the camp walls, but to no avail. "Help!" He squealed. Moonpaw couldn't take it any longer. She leapt to her feet and prepared to bound out of the medicine den, but she felt teeth in her scruff pulling her back.

"W-what?" she coughed, and whipped around to find Lilycloud glaring at her. "Stay here!" The medicine cat apprentice hissed. "Berrynose and Blossomfall are dead. We need you here—you could save the next life!" Lilycloud's voice cracked at the end of her sentence, but Moonpaw pushed down the wave of emotion that rose in her chest. "That's exactly what I'm doing," she hissed, "and the next life I'll save is Firepaw's."

Without another word, Moonpaw whirled back around and pelted across the clearing. She felt teeth snap at her tail, and whisked it away from the jaws of a very angry fox as it retreated out of the camp, chased by Graystripe. Fear surged through her. _I'm...I'm still a kit!_ She wanted to wail.

But another cat was actually wailing, and he needed help more than Moonpaw. The silver apprentice shook herself and continued towards the Highledge, but a gray shape shoved her out of the way. _What? Graystripe just left...?_ Dazed, Moonpaw staggered to her feet. She looked around, feeling disoriented. _Where's Firepaw?_ The fox on the Highledge was no longer holding the ginger apprentice, who was now on the ground, lying very still.

"Firepaw!" She called, running to his side and grasping him by the scruff. "Come on, Jayfeather will take care of you." Firepaw moaned and his green eyes fluttered open. "Whh...bout...ci..heart?"

"What?" Moonpaw didn't understand a word he said. "You have heartburn?"

"Cinderheart!" Firepaw hissed more clearly. Moonpaw froze and turned slowly, replaying the scene in her head again.

Firepaw was on the ground.

The fox was on the Highledge.

_Wait. Why was the fox still there?_

Moonpaw lifted her gaze to the cliffs. She felt her blood turn to ice as she saw where the fox was now. The cat who had shoved Moonpaw aside and saved Firepaw by pulling the fox back was now clinging dangerously to the side of the cliff, teeth clenched in the fox's tail. The fox barked sharply and kicked out, slashing at the gray warrior's muzzle.

Cinderheart yowled in pain and released her grip on the scarlet tail.

Moonpaw felt as if her paws were made of stone as she saw her mother plummet to the sandy ground and lie there, like a limp piece of fresh kill. She hardly noticd as the fox slipped over the lip of the ThunderClan camp and disappeared, along with the last fox that was clambering up the opposite side of the camp. "Cinderheart! Cinderheart!" she screeched.

She pressed her muzzle to her mother's dusty pelt. "Please, _please_ be okay! Jayfeather will take care of you! You'll be okay, and we'll be together again tonight, and we'll share fresh-kill, and..." Moonpaw's voice trailed off in a sob as Cinderheart lifted her bushy gray tail to stroke her flank. "You're right, Moonpaw," she meowed in a rasping whisper. "I've led my warrior's life. I'll always watch over you from StarClan...tell Stormpaw...I love you both very much, and...and I...want you to-to know..." Cinderheart swallowed painfully and tried to continue, "to...know.."Her blue eyes rolled back in her head and she flopped onto the ground. "No!" Moonpaw wailed. "No! You can't leave us!"

"Moonpaw...!" Stormpaw's soft mew came from behind her. Moonpaw staggered backwards and tried to lift her head, but her legs buckled under her, the world spun, and everything went black.

**Ooh. Damn. Angst.**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**REVIEW, plz **


	6. Chapter 5

**_AN:_ Hey guyz. Guess what? This update is rly rly late -.- srrrryyyyy**

**Anyway...here we go!**

Moonpaw snapped her eyes open to see the starry forests of StarClan's hunting grounds. "Bluestar!" she yowled. "How could you let this happen!?" The cold forest had no response.

A low growl escaped the apprentice's throat. She leapt to her paws and started running through the grass, not caring where she was going. "Blue-" Moonpaw's second yowl was cut short as she saw a familiar grey shape by a pool of water. "Cinderheart? Cinderheart!" Moonpaw's angry yowl changed to a shout of joy as she ran towards the grey cat.

"Moonpaw...?" she said as the silver apprentice approached her. "I'm...not Cinderheart. I was...but not anymore." Moonpaw skidded to a halt. "What?" she tipped her head to the side. "Then...you must be Cinderpelt!" she said with a start. "Where's Cinderheart? I...I thought she was supposed to have her second warrior's life! How could you...how could StarClan cut that short?" Moonpaw's meow broke into a scattered string of sobs.

Cinderpelt laid her fluffy gray tail around the apprentice's shoulders. "Moonpaw," she said softly, "Cinderheart chose her fate. She lived and died a warrior's life, giving that up to save the future of her clan. Firepaw would have died that day, had it not been for your mother." Moonpaw glared at Cinderpelt. "So it was okay for her to die instead?" Cinderpelt shook her head. "It's not about being okay or not okay. Death is part of life. Life will always include death. But you must keep your faith, because there is a life after death. You will see her again in StarClan soon, in your dreams." Emerald eyes gazed up at the grey cat. "Why isn't she here now?" Cinderpelt shook her head. "Cinderheart, being a reincarnation of myself, will take a longer time to find StarClan. Bluestar is not here to see you tonight. She went to guide Cinderheart and the other lost warriors from the battle to StarClan. Come back tomorrow night," she purred, "and I'm sure they'll all be here."

Moonpaw stared at her paws for a long, hard moment, her anger leaving her to be replaced by weariness. "Get a good night's rest for once," Cinderpelt meowed softly. "Stormpaw needs you."

_Stormpaw!_ Guilt flooded the apprentice as she remembered her brother. How could she have neglected him at a time like this? _I have to take care of him now..._Moonpaw closed her eyes and slipped back into the darkness of a deep sleep.

"Moonpaw...Moonpaw! Wake up!" She blinked twice, squinting to see who it was standing in the bright den entrance. Moonpaw propped herself up on her front paws and looked around. Someone had brought her back to the apprentices' den. Lionblaze stood by the entrance, still calling her name. "Moonpaw..." he meowed, "you slept through the vigils...it's past sun-high. Would you like to go hunting?"

Moonpaw yawned and shook herself, trying to chase sleep from her limbs. Another day as an apprentice. Maybe, just maybe, life could continue as normal, even without her mother..."Where's Stormpaw?" she asked, giving herself a quick groom. "He's in the training hollow with Graystripe," Lionblaze replied. "We'll catch up to them later." Moonpaw felt that familiar feeling of guilt sink into her paws again. While she had been sleeping away the morning, her brother had already resumed his apprentice duties.

She scurried out of the den and followed Lionblaze as he headed towards the camp exit. Hunger gnawed at her belly, but she hadn't hunted yet, so she couldn't take any fresh-kill. The apprentice threw one last regretful glance over her shoulder at the prey, then followed her father and mentor out of camp.

As the two cats padded side by side through the forest, Lionblaze looked down at his paws and said, "Moonpaw...I do know about your nighttime training." She stopped, startled. "Cinderheart—she visited me last night. I think...I think it's time I told you about the prophecy." _Prophecy?_ Lionblaze sat and curled his tail over one front paw. "You were very young when Rock told us about—"

"SHAAZAM!"

A blinding flash of light engulfed the two cats. When their burning eyes finally restored vision, they weren't alone.

"Oh! Hey, Rock! I—" Rock slapped his hairless tail across Lionblaze's muzzle. "Not yet, idiot!" He rasped. "Bluestar said _she_ must figure it out for herself. It must come from _StarClan._" Lionblaze staggered backwards as Rock pressed his fishy-smelling muzzle against his own. The golden tom coughed once, in an attempt at politeness. "But—"

"NO BUTS!" Rock yowled.

Moonpaw stared at the two, saying nothing. _Prophecy?! What?_

"BAZINGA!"

And Rock was gone.

* * *

"Umm," Lionblaze muttered, "Nevermind."

"Sleep well, Stormpaw," Moonpaw called over her shoulder as she circled in her nest. Stormpaw meowed something unintelligible into his mossy nest. As Moonpaw laid her head down to sleep, a thought crossed her mind. _Lionblaze said Cinderheart visited him __**last night**__! Why did Cinderpelt lie to me? _Anger prickled at her pelt. _And what on earth was fish-face babbling about? Prophecy? Bluestar, you'd better give me some answers tonight..._

**Okay, yeah, sucky chapter, I know...it'll probably take me a while to get back into the gist of the storyline. Anyway, hope you liked it R&R!**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

Moonpaw opened her eyes to greet StarClan again. Tilting her head slightly off the ground, she saw seven sets of paws planted firmly in the grass before her. She pushed herself to her feet.

Firestar, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Oakheart, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze stood in a semicircle around Moonpaw. A rush of joy flooded Moonpaw's heart at the sight of her mother, who stood next to Lionblaze, their pelts brushing ever so slightly. For a moment, she forgot about her absence the previous night, she forgot that her mother chose to visit Lionblaze (who was apparently able to share dreams with StarClan anyway) instead of her.

But before she could say anything, Firestar began to speak. "Moonpaw," he started, "it's time for you to know what lies in your future." Bluestar interrupted, "I, more than any cat, know what it means to bear the weight of a prophecy on your shoulders, but, even though you are much younger than I was, you must hear what we have to say."

Lionblaze bowed his head to Cinderheart's shoulder. Jayfeather stared at Moonpaw, holding his silence as Firestar continued,

"Rock brought us a prophecy, many moons ago, just before you were born. _The shadows draw close yet again. Only by the light of a new moon can the Clans emerge victorious once more._"

Oakheart piped up, "_I_,for one, thought it was somewhat of a paradox, considering that a new moon is—" Bluestar slapped her tail across his mouth. "SHUT UP! We've discussed..._that!_ We can't reveal EVERYTHING now! That's part of the prophecy, idiot!" Oakheart ducked his head. "Oh. Sorry. Nevermind." He placed his tail over Bluestar's to keep himself quiet.

Moonpaw looked very confused.

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes with a sigh. "You all...there's a reason _I'm_ the greatest medicine cat," she meowed with a hint of teasing sarcasm as she glanced sideways at Jayfeather. "Watch and learn how to deliver a prophecy."

"Moonpaw, spirits are immortal. Those thought to be lost during the Great Battle are reborn again. StarClan cats, Dark Forest cats; we fade with time, and begin the cycle of life over again. Though this knowledge came from the happy time during which Firestar found me and brought me home, we know that it works both ways: your loved ones will eventually return to you, but old enemies have a way to return as well. Inadvertently, we returned Brokenstar and Tigerstar to the Dark Forest, on the same journey to restore my spirit. Now that they know there is a way to bring dead spirits back to the same life, they only have to figure it out to bring together a force that even StarClan cannot suppress.

"We are searching for others. We have turned to the Tribe of Endless Hunting and the Ancients, and we have allies with both of them, but no one knows how strong the Dark Forest will be when it returns. The Ancients foresaw this with my own return, and though the Four can be brought together again, the Clans have lost the greatest leader they have ever seen."

Firestar puffed out his chest.

Spottedleaf ignored this and continued, "Bramblestar's nine lives will end too soon. You saw this in the battle with the foxes, and you will see it very soon. Graystripe is old. Squirrelflight is aging quickly. And _you,_ Moonpaw, will become the youngest leader the Clans have ever seen."

Moonpaw's eyes widened. _Did I miss something? _She thought. "Wait," she said hesitantly, "how did we go from 'Bramblestar will die' (**morbid-ness) to 'I will...lead'?!"

"The Four are cats unlike any other that have ever been," Jayfeather answered. "But we found victory under the unity that Firestar brought to the Clans." Bluestar spoke, "His leadership will be useful when the battle comes, but will the living cats all follow a spirit? No, Moonpaw; we need a young, vibrant leader, and the Ancients have chosen you."

Moonpaw was silent as this sank in. Seven pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly.

"Yes..." she said slowly. "What else am I supposed to say? If every spirit is in an immortal cycle of life, than I am only a servant to the Ancients and the elders of StarClan. I will continue my training, and be prepared when my time comes."

The cats were satisfied with her answer. Moonpaw turned her gaze to Cinderheart and Lionblaze. "You knew," she said, with the faintest hint of accusation, "but thank you...for keeping me in the dark. I think...I think I understand why StarClan called you home so soon," she said, addressing Cinderheart, "...because...because there are many lessons that I'll have to learn. And loss can teach you more things than any other lesson."

She shut her emerald eyes tightly. "I will continue my night training, as well as my apprenticeship. Bramblestar...If I'm correct, he knows about the prophecy. Give me two moons to become a warrior." Her eyes blinked open. "Would that...be alright?"

Cinderheart purred and brushed her muzzle against her daughter's. "I couldn't be more proud of you," she whispered in Moonpaw's ear. "I'll always watch over you from StarClan. Don't forget to groom your pelt, and wash your ears, and stretch before training, and stalk your prey carefully, and think before you make any rash decisions, and—"

Moonpaw shut her eyes and fell back asleep, listening to her mother's list of paranoia as she thought of what the prophecy would mean for her life.

As Moonpaw faded from StarClan's hunting grounds, the remaining cats let out a collective sigh of relief. "Any lesser cat would have curled up into a tiny ball and fled from the very mention of such a prophecy," Firestar meowed in awe. "What _is_ her special ability? Leadership?" Spottedleaf shook her head. "Leadership was your gift to bring to the Clans," she said. "Moonpaw's gift will show itself with time."

Oakheart shuffled his paws awkwardly. "Um, about _that part_ of the prophecy that I was about to bring up? Shouldn't we have warned her?" Bluestar shook her head. "That is part of the prophecy; Moonpaw will be tested. Her light must prevail over the darkness in her heart...and the darkness in that which she desires."

"Oh, PLEASE do something about _that,"_ Cinderheart hissed. " There are too many secrets and lies in the Clans right now." Lionblaze touched her ear with his tail-tip. "Moonpaw will bring order to the Clans. Everything will be brought to light. Have faith in your own daughter," he chided.

"Her spirit is strong," Bluestar agreed. "Well, of course!" Oakheart meowed. "After all, she's—"

"**BAZINGA—SHUTUPOAKHEART!—SHAZAM!"**

"Was that... Rock?" Firestar meowed in confusion, blinking rainbow stars out of his eyes.

"Nevermind." Oakheart muttered.

**Oh, Oakheart! Stop trying to spoil my story! **

**Oakheart: sorrrry. But don't you think you should stop leaving random cliffhangers?**

****face-paw****

**SHUT IT, OAKIE, AND LET ME WRITE MAH OWN STORY .**

**...pls review!**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7 JUST KIDDIN! Chapter 8

**A/N: This is actually chapter 7/8, because the Prologue was recorded as chapter 1. Trying to fix formatting weirdness. Don't mind me -.-**

A paw prodded Moonpaw's shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to cling to the last heartbeats of sleep.

"Moonpaw!" A voice hissed loudly. _Poke, poke._ "MOONPAW!" _Ow!_ That one had unsheathed claws.

"Go _away_, Stormpaw!" Moonpaw growled, bolting upright. "Oh," she meowed as she realized that the cat in front of her was definitely NOT her brother. He ran a licked paw over his ruffled ginger fur. "Sorry about that," Firepaw said, twitching his ears slightly. "What do you want?" Moonpaw sighed.

"I...I just wanted to apologize for what happened to Cinderheart," Firepaw said quietly, lowering his eyes. "If it weren't for me—" Moonpaw gently laid her tail across his muzzle. "Shut it. It _isn't your fault._ Get that straight," she said firmly, but not unkindly. Her eyes were glazed, but she continued, "Cinderheart knew best what the value of a warrior's life is, and she would have rather given up hers than have yours stolen from you before it even began."

Firepaw licked her ear gratefully. "I'm glad we're kin," he said. "It's nice to have someone to...confide in." Moonpaw knew he had something else to say, and she looked at him expectantly. Firepaw stared hard at the ground. "That day, when I stood on the Highledge, I looked down on the Clan. I felt that I was above them all, just because the Clan leader was my father and mentor, and the great Firestar was my grandfather and namesake...but I did feel something else that made me uncomfortable, and that came from my bloodline as well."

He looked up at Moonpaw, and she saw dark fear in his eyes. "Brambleclaw is a great leader. He overcame the darkness of his lineage, and I wanted to be as brave a warrior as him one day...but I don't ever want to be leader! To watch over a Clan, to have them listen to your every word as if it were the warrior code, to hold that much power—I can't do that!" Moonpaw nudged his shoulder. "And no one expects that of you," she said softly. "Just because you come from a line of leaders doesn't mean you have to be one. That's what _deputyship_ is for."

Green eyes met green eyes, and Firepaw saw the ambition that had haunted him reflected in Moonpaw's gaze. But her eyes looked strangely...strained. There was age and wisdom far beyond her moons. Before he could say anything, Moonpaw continued quietly, "And...you don't have to worry about taking the leadership. Because there was a prophecy—"

"Shh!" Firepaw hissed playfully, "Don't tell me. I don't want to be Firestar, listening to the prophecies that whispered around his ears. I can tell...you will be a great leader one day, Moonpaw."

She ducked her head and let out a soft purr. Firepaw nudged her and meowed, "Come on, it's nearly sunhigh. Let's go see if our mentors need anything."

"Where's Nightpaw?" Shadepaw called over her shoulder. Icecloud shrugged. "Foxleap said he was gathering stuff for the elders," she meowed. Moonpaw snickered. "Yeah," she purred, "I think Stormpaw is with them."

Moonpaw, Shadepaw, and Amberpaw had gone to the training hollow with their mentors. Firepaw was taken on a hunting lesson.

"Shadepaw," Amberpaw hissed under his breath, beckoning his sister to come closer. Moonpaw unwillingly pricked her ears to listen.

"Why is _she_ training with us?" the tabby growled. "She's almost six moons younger, and just started her training three days ago!" Shadepaw shoved her brother playfully. "Give her a chance," she meowed lightly. "Icecloud and Cherryblossom probably want us to teach her something." Amberpaw continued muttering under his breath and stalked off.

_Arrogant tom!_ Moonpaw bristled. _I'm TWICE the fighter that he—_Lionblaze crouched next to her and hissed in her ear, "Don't let him get away with that—show them what you've got!" His eyes sparkled with mischief. Moonpaw straightened up in delight that her father's sullen mood had lifted since last night's meeting. "But what about-" he cut her off again, "Don't worry. If anyone asks, I've been training you in my spare time." Moonpaw touched noses with her father affectionately. "I won't let you down," she promised.

The six cats reached the sandy training hollow. "Moonpaw," Icecloud began, "how much has Lionblaze taught you?" Moonpaw raised her head proudly. "He has lots to teach, but I think I'm already a better warrior than he is," she said jokingly. The mentors purred in amusement. Shadepaw joined in, but her brother felt obliged to put in, "Let's see how good you are, then!"

"Now, now, Amberpaw," Icecloud chided, but Lionblaze interrupted. "No, let him be. It's okay for them to spar for a bit," he meowed, casting a sideways glance at Moonpaw. She gave a minute nod in response. "Go easy on her, Amberpaw!" Shadepaw warned, casting a look of sympathy towards the younger apprentice.

Amberpaw narrowed his eyes and dropped into a crouch, starting to stalk towards Moonpaw. She mirrored his position and hissed in his face, then leapt backwards, maintaining a tail-length between herself and her opponent. She could almost hear Bluestar's words echoing through her mind.

"_**The first lesson in a head-to-head battle is to wait for your opponent's first move, unless you have the element of surprise.**_"

_I don't think I really have the 'element of surprise', _Moonpaw thought, _He's expecting me to be clumsy. I should—_

Before she could complete her thought, Amberpaw was leaping towards her. She ducked and rolled onto her back and under him at the peak of his leap, kicking out with her hind legs and unbalancing him. He landed clumsily, struggling back to his feet.

_How's that for the element of surprise, Bluestar?_

She leapt forward and onto his back before he was properly balanced. Growling, Amberpaw reared up and prepared to crush her to the ground.

_**A winded warrior is bound to become a wounded warrior.**_

Moonpaw pushed down hard and jumped back as Amberpaw crashed to the ground, exposing his belly.

_**Assess an opening before exploiting it—is it a trap?**_

The silver apprentice eyed Amberpaw. Several heartbeats had past, but he was lying on the ground still, legs in the air. Moonpaw feinted forward, causing him to lash out and roll to the side. While he was whipping his head around to face her, she was already on his other side and on top of him, pinning him to the sandy floor.

"Amnggngst thmmm, kmmmph!" Amberpaw growled. "What?" Moonpaw meowed. While she was pondering what he was trying to say, Amberpaw gave a mighty heave upwards, knocking her off and sending her skidding across the side.

"Almost there, _kit. _You're not heavy enough to hold me down" Amberpaw repeated. "Unfortunately, it's a bit harder to fight an apprentice than your kit brother," Anger surged in Moonpaw's chest. "Don't you dare—" _That's it! Stormpaw!_

_**Expect the unexpected.**_

Amberpaw thought he had won. His guard was down. _It might work,_ Moonpaw thought, her mind racing as she rolled onto her feet slowly. Before Amberpaw could continue his lecture, she darted low under him and pushed her paws hard into the ground, surging upwards and knocking Amberpaw off-balance, then pinning him to the ground by his shoulders.

"Almost there, _apprentice, _but if I were a warrior, you would be finished," she meowed, placing a paw on his exposed belly and stepping gracefully off, shaking the dust from her pelt.

**And that's how it's done.**

**Next chapter will probably pick up right after this, but I don't want a really really long chapter, sooo yeah...**

**Anyhway.**

**R&R plz **

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow!" Shadepaw gasped. "Lionblaze must be a really great mentor!"

Moonpaw purred in laughter. "He _did_ save the Clans," she said teasingly, glancing at Lionblaze. "She'll complete her training faster than any cat ever has," Lionblaze replied proudly.

"There's more to being a warrior than being good at fighting!" Amberpaw hissed, stalking up to Moonpaw. "Can you hunt decently? I don't recall any fresh-kill from you! Can you track a scent? D—"

"Actually, she scented the foxes on her first day of training all the way from the lake," Lionblaze put in. Amberpaw glared at him and continued, "—Do you even know the code?"

Moonpaw fixed her eyes on his and recited,

"Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be—"

"_at least six moons old to be an apprentice._" Amberpaw hissed. "Go back to the nursery! Your very apprenticeship is a violation of—"

"You forget," Moonpaw growled back, digging her claws into the earth, "that _The clan leader's word is law._ I believe there were certain...special circumstances that led Bramblestar to beginning my apprenticeship early."

Amberpaw bared his teeth and yowled, "You think you're so—"

"Silence!" Icecloud hissed. "That's _enough, _Amberpaw."

"No more fighting," Shadepaw agreed, sadness haunting her normally bright gaze. Her old mentor's death was still at the back of her mind.

"I-I'm sorry," Moonpaw stammered, dipping her head to Lionblaze. "Watch yourself," he warned sternly. "A warrior only picks fights to defend her clan, not her pride."

Moonpaw burned with guilt. _Why did I let him get to me?_ She thought. _Bluestar will have something to say about this later..._

**~Amberpaw~**

As the day grew longer, the three apprentices listened well to their mentors as they learned more and more advanced fighting techniques. All the while, Amberpaw was muttering darkly about Moonpaw's strange fighting ability. _I'm better than her, aren't I?_ He challenged himself. _She's still a kit, for StarClan's sake!_

The sun was sinking below the horizon as the six cats returned to camp. Despite the long hours of training, Moonpaw headed straight into the apprentices' den. "Moonpaw!" Firepaw called from across the clearing. "Aren't you hungry?" He was sitting next to her brother, the remains of a plump chaffinch between their paws. They stood and started towards her.

_She just wants attention,_ Amberpaw thought grumpily, even though he knew that she was probably just tired.

Now that he thought of it, Amberpaw wasn't really hungry, either. He had had a squirrel earlier in the day, right before training, and the incident with Moonpaw had chased away his appetite. So, turning away from his siblings, he stalked towards the apprentices' den after Firepaw and Stormpaw's disappearing tail-tips.

"Isn't it early to go to sleep?" Firepaw was asking. Moonpaw's voice mumbled something that Amberpaw couldn't hear. He entered the den and curled up in his nest casually, opposite from the other three apprentices. "Does this have to do with the prophecy?" Firepaw meowed softly. Stormpaw settled down next to his sister. Through half-closed eyes, Amberpaw saw her flank rising and falling slowly. She was already asleep. _Prophecy?_ Amberpaw wondered, pricking his ears to hear the rest of their conversation.

"What prophecy?" Stormpaw asked. "She didn't tell you?" Firepaw exclaimed. Stormpaw shook his head. "I think she only just found out last night...it figures. Did she tell you what it was about?" Firepaw purred, "No, but I guessed by the way she was acting. Something about leadership, I think. Who would want that hovering above their head?"

Stormpaw nodded towards his sister's sleeping form. "She goes to train with Bluestar every night. She's been training since we were less than a moon old!" Firepaw laid his head down on his forepaws and meowed in awe, "That would explain why she's so great at_...everything_ already. I'm glad that...that StarClan doesn't expect _me_ to be leader," he said. They both purred in laughter. "Blood isn't everything," Stormpaw replied. "I'd have to pay homage to my WindClan lineage," he joked.

Amberpaw's mind whirled. _No wonder!_ _She's StarClan's chosen one...everything makes sense—that's why—_suddenly his thoughts were replaced with burning jealousy. _She has mixed-Clan blood. I'm pure ThunderClan! I deserve—_

He paused for a moment.

_Do I really want that?_ Ambition was a foreign feeling, but now it was creeping along the borders of his mind, threatening to overpower him. _My mother is one of the Three. My father is an ordinary ThunderClan warrior. Bumblestripe and Dovewing don't expect me to be great, do they?...then what is this feeling?_

With these thoughts haunting his mind, Amberpaw drifted off to sleep.

He opened his amber eyes to darkness. _Has the sun not risen yet?_

Blinking a few times, Amberpaw realized that he was not in the apprentices' den. Tall, dark trees loomed over his head. The images that he saw before him called from nights in the nursery with Dovewing; tales to keep he and his siblings obedient. _The Dark Forest._

A black shape moved through the trees. Amberpaw flattened his ears and hissed bravely. "W-who's there?" he growled, his voice squeaking.

A black tom emerged from the brushes. His cold eyes fixed on Amberpaw's. "You...you have ambition, don't you?" He purred. "Just like _him._ But of course, you don't know about that."

Amberpaw thought this cat might be just _a little bit_ deranged.

"Who are you?" he meowed. _I can stand up to him,_ he thought,_ I'm almost a warrior!_

"I'm Breezepelt," the tom replied. "Come. There's someone who will want to meet you." Almost unconsciously, Amberpaw followed him through the black forest.

Before long, they came upon a clearing. Two cats sat in the center, deep in conversation. One was a brown tabby, with ice blue eyes. The other was...Amberpaw?

The apprentice looked at the identical copy of himself in confusion as the other cat turned around. He had a vee-shaped nick in one ear and a split across his nose. _It can't be...why do I look so much like him?!_

Amberpaw had heard nursery tales about the fearsome Tigerstar, who had almost destroyed the Clans and StarClan to achieve his ambition. But he never expected Tigerstar to be a carbon copy of himself, albeit older, more battle-scarred, and much, much more dangerous.

"Hello, there," he purred in welcome, his dark amber eyes curious. "What's your name?"

"A-Amberpaw," he stammered. "What do you want?"

Tigerstar laughed. "What do _I _want? No, Amberpaw, I don't need anything from you. But what do _you _want?"

Amberpaw clamped his jaws shut tightly.

"I know what you want," Tigerstar continued. "That apprentice. Moonpaw. She's being trained by StarClan, I've seen it in her battle with you today."

"You were watching me?" Amberpaw gasped.

Tigerstar ignored him and continued, "I can make you stronger than she is. You will be a better fighter, a better warrior."

Amberpaw growled bravely. "I already am better than she is! And I know your tricks. I won't be one of your...your _pawns_!"

"Pawns?" Tigerstar laughed again. "No, no, no. I've learned my lesson. But at the same time, I understand your ambition. Come join me tomorrow night."

Amberpaw didn't respond, but curled up into a tiny ball and closed his eyes, trying to get away.

As he faded from sight, Tigerstar turned to his companion. "That one," he said, "has promise."

"Are you sure, Tigerstar?" the other cat pressed. "Like the _other one,_ the likeness of..of _Firestar,_" he spat the name like a curse, "Amberpaw also carries a trace of Firestar's bloodline.

Tigerstar spat in fury. "Hawkfrost, ThunderClan is full of his kittypet blood and half-Clan foxdung. It can't be helped. We have very little to work with, since we've lost my daughter and her children, as well as my son and his wretched family. ShadowClan is watching for us. RiverClan is under the leadership of Bluestar's half-Clan daughter; WindClan is weak." He fixed his amber eyes on his son. "Breezepelt will train him, and him alone. His siblings are worthless, as is the rest of ThunderClan."

"One warrior? What good will _one warrio_r do for us?" Hawkfrost growled. Tigerstar shook his head. "You and I, Hawkfrost, we will find the lost ones. But we need a leader amongst the living."

"Amberpaw will suit us just fine."

**Okay, not going to leave a long comment about this chapter, but in case anyone was wondering about what's goin' on with Crowfeather in ThunderClan and Breezepelt in the Dark Forest, that all came from Loose Ends, the last chapter.**

**K thnx bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN:_ K. Late Update. Again. Long-ish chapter, hope that makes up for it...**

**Thinking of changing my username to "NeverUpdatesStories"**

**Just so you know, the story will follow Moonpaw unless otherwise noted... but that was obvious. Hopefully. Just sayin'.**

**ANYWAY.**

_~About two moons later~_

"Shadepaw, Amberpaw, Nightpaw, and Moonpaw?" Squirrelflight's head poked through the walls of the apprentices' den. "Bramblestar wants to see you."

Squirrelflight had resumed her deputy duties, and Graystripe had returned to

The four apprentices padded across the clearing to their leader's den. Bramblestar was waiting outside, sitting with his tail-tip curled around his front paws. He dipped his head to them as they approached. "You have each completed all of your assessments, and you're almost ready to become warriors."

"We're going to be _warriors!_" Nightpaw whispered excitedly to Moonpaw. She purred excitedly. Despite his brother's coldness, Nightpaw had been especially kind to Moonpaw throughout her short apprenticeship, and they had become good friends.

"Your have each completed your hunting and tracking assessments," Bramblestar continued, "and you are ready for your battle assessment. You will each do battle with a ThunderClan warrior of my choice. It will not be your mentor."

"Amberpaw, you will fight Ivypool. You'll find her by the training hollow."

"Nightpaw, your opponent will be Crowfeather. Give him a chance to show his loyalty to ThunderClan in training an apprentice. He's waiting for you by the abandoned Twoleg nest."

"Shadepaw, go meet Birchfall by the lakeshore. He is well-prepared to complete your assessment."

A long silence followed. "Sounds like _you_ don't get to be a warrior," Amberpaw whispered smugly.

"Moonpaw," Bramblestar started again, "You have shown exceptional skill completing your training this early. But you can only become a warrior if you show that, despite your lack of age, you are as good, or even better, than these three. Stay here in camp."

"W-what?" Moonpaw couldn't help but blurt out. "I don't get to be assessed?"

Bramblestar shook his wide tabby head. "You misunderstand. The Clan as a whole will decide if you are good enough to be a warrior. Each pairing that I chose is matched to that particular apprentice's skill level. But you, Moonpaw—I chose an opponent that you can't hope to beat."

_Lionblaze,_ she thought immediately. _Wait. He said not my mentor..._

"Moonpaw, I will complete your training. Don't expect to win, but show us all everything you've got."

"Maybe _you _shouldn't expect to win," Moonpaw replied smoothly.

Bramblestar twitched his right ear, but said nothing.

_**~Ivypool~**_

Ivypool sat quietly in the sandy hollow, waiting for Amberpaw to arrive. This was

_technically _her first apprentice. And he wasn't even _her_ apprentice.

_Should I intentionally lose, so that he can become a warrior? _She pondered. _No, he's got to prove himself. But I'm obviously one of the best warriors in ThunderClan; since I have my warrior training _and_ the training I got from the Dark Forest._ _I should have been given Moonpaw. That would have been fair. Oops. Got to remember not to tell everyone about that. Dovewing will kill me! Especially if I tell people that she's been using her senses to eavesdrop on people. _

_Hey, I almost forgot. Amberpaw's my kin! Maybe that gives me some leeway to shred him a bit? Well—_the she cat swished her tail from side to side, continuing her mental rant. Suddenly, she froze and pricked her ears.

Not that she needed to prick her ears.

Loud crashing sounds were coming from the direction of the ThunderClan camp. _Foxes? Badgers?_ She wondered.

Amberpaw came thundering through the woods, bristling furiously. "Stupid Moonpaw!" _Uh-oh._ _He's reeal mad that she's going to fight Bramblestar!_

"She's going to win, you know," Ivypool teased. Amberpaw glared at her. "Of course she will! She's _StarClan's chosen,_" he hissed in a mocking tone. "Oh?" Ivypool feigned surprise. Amberpaw suddenly stopped pacing. "But..." he began, "I'm _also_ trained by StarClan."

"Really?" Ivypool tried to sound impressed. "Well, _I'm _trained by the Dark Forest, though that's nothing to be proud of," she joked.

"Let's have at it, then," Amberpaw said impatiently, dropping into a crouch. "Are you ready?" Ivypool asked, running a paw over her shredded ears.

In response, Amberpaw lunged at her throat. Ivypool ducked down, but Amberpaw reached down and clung to her back using his hind paws and rolled her over. _That's not a ThunderClan move,_ Ivypool thought,_ though it's familiar..._ She flipped back onto all fours and darted low, sweeping his paws out from under him. Amberpaw rolled to the side and kicked upwards off the ground, rearing up on his hind paws and coming down hard on Ivypool's shoulders. _That's a Dark Forest move!_ She realized in horror.

Ivypool crumpled to the ground, and panting hard. Unwillingly, she reached back to her own Dark Forest teachings for guidance, while at the same time, she silently uttered a prayer; _StarClan, please, help him get away from them!_

_**~Moonpaw~**_

The Clan had gathered in a wide circle around Moonpaw and Bramblestar. Circling each other from opposite sides of the clearing, they sized each other up.

Moonpaw, yet young to be taking her final assessment, still had the small frame of an apprentice, but powerful muscles hid behind her lean frame. Her legs had grown long and slender, granting her swiftness and lightness in step. Her emerald eyes were half-closed in concentration, staring at her Clan leader—her opponent.

Brambleclaw, of course, was a full-grown warrior. He had his father's wide tabby shoulders and broad head. His huge paws and muscular legs gave suggested massive strength, and his moons of experience over Moonpaw would give him an advantage.

Or so he thought.

Moonpaw made the first move, darting low at Bramblestar's paws. "Do something I _don't_ expect," he hissed, leaping into the air. But at the last heartbeat, Moonpaw pushed off the ground and tackled him in midair, shoving him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to pin him down until he was in a completely vulnerable position, she darted backwards and crouched back down, hissing in her leader's face as he pushed himself to his feet. She leaped high this time, trying to get clear over his head, but he reared on his hind paws and unbalanced her. Moonpaw landed clumsily on her side, scrabbling to find her feet.

Bramblestar leaped on top of her, pushing her muzzle into the dirt. "Well, that was a short fight," Dustpelt rasped.

"Have you had enough?" Bramblestar asked.

In response, Moonpaw whipped her tail across his eyes, throwing dust into his vision. Bramblestar yowled as his eyes were stung by millions of particles of dirt.

Seizing the moment of distraction, Moonpaw twisted her head around, ignoring the pain that action cause in her neck, and sank her teeth into Bramblestar's paw.

His grip loosened, and she scrambled out from under his paws. Before she was prepared to strike again, Bramblestar was lunging at her, knocking her down again. "Give up!" he hissed in her ear. "You can't outmatch me!" "Oh, yes I can!" Moonpaw snapped back, kicking at his belly with her hind claws. Bramblestar grunted as he was winded again, stumbling backwards. _I can't believe I'm doing this again,_ Moonpaw groaned inwardly as she darted under him and heaved upwards, knocking Bramblestar to his back and pinning him by the neck. "Maybe I can't outweigh you, but I can certainly outmatch and outsmart you." She hissed defiantly.

Lionblaze turned to Dustpelt and meowed in the elder's ear, "Yes, my friend; that _was_ a short fight."

It was past sunhigh when Nightpaw and Shadepaw returned with Birchfall and Crowfeather, both successful in their assessments.

"You beat Bramblestar?!" Shadepaw gasped. Moonpaw nodded proudly. "He was too sure of himself." Nightpaw gave his sister a friendly nudge. "Don't say it like you don't believe it! You forgot, she beat Amberpaw on, like, her third day of training!" All three apprentices purred in laughter at the memory.

"Speaking of which," Shadepaw added, "where is Amberpaw?" Moonpaw shook her head. "He hasn't come back yet." Nightpaw's eyes grew huge. "You don't think he failed his assessment?"

But as they discussed all the horrible things that could have happened to their Clanmate, Amberpaw and Ivypool came strolling in through the camp entrance. His fur was tangled and covered with dust, but his head was held high and his amber eyes gleamed with pride.

Bramblestar bounded over to Ivypool from where he had been sitting with the other warriors below the Highledge. Amberpaw came over to his siblings and Moonpaw as the two warriors began discussing something in low, hushed voices.

Moonpaw strained her ears, trying to drown out her friends and hear what the warriors were discussing. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Dovewing sitting with the other warriors, but the grey she-cat's ears were swiveled in the direction of her sister and Clan leader. Dovewing's eyes widened. She stood and went over to where Jayfeather and Lionblaze were sitting, whispering something in the medicine cat's ear. The three slipped off to the medicine cat's den quietly. No other cat seemed to notice.

_What happened during Amberpaw's assessment?_ Moonpaw thought. She looked back at Bramblestar and Ivypool, but Ivypool had already gone to sit with the other warriors and Bramblestar was leaping up to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

A clearly unnecessary announcement, considering that the entire Clan was out in the clearing already.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar began. "It is now my pride and duty to welcome new warriors into ThunderClan. Amberpaw, Shadepaw, and Nightpaw, please come forward."

Amberpaw strolled up to the Highledge, but Shadepaw and Nightpaw were frozen next to Moonpaw. "Why didn't he call your name?" Nightpaw whispered worriedly. "I-It's okay," Moonpaw stammered, "You two go on..."

With three apprentices gathered below the Highledge, Bramblestar nodded and looked up to address the Clan again. "I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Amberpaw, Shadepaw, and Nightpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they meowed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names:

Amberpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Amberflare. StarClan honors your strength and fortitude, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Shadepaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Shadesong. StarClan honors your warmth and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Nightpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Nighttalon. StarClan honors your kindness and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar paused for a moment. The Clan stood in silence, unsure of what to do next.

"And, also at this time, I wish to name one more warrior and reveal a new prophecy from StarClan."

Excited murmurs swept through the Clan.

"About eight moons ago, Rock gave us a new prophecy from the Ancients: _The shadows draw close yet again. Only by the light of a new moon can the Clans emerge victorious once more._"

_No!_ Moonpaw thought, _Don't tell them!_

"StarClan has sent a cat to replace the great leader Firestar. And...it's not me." Bramblestar's voice dropped slightly. "She has completed her training faster than any apprentice ever has in recorded Clan history. She...is the fifth cat in the Ancients' prophecy."

"Moonpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Moonpaw stepped up to the place under the Highledge where the other three were sitting. Everything inside her mind was screaming for her to crouch down and slink off to her den and hide from her destiny, but something inside her forced out the words, "I do."

Bramblestar nodded in approval. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name: Moonpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Moonspirit, in honor of your skill, determination, and fighting spirit. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The Clan erupted in cheers, led by Stormpaw and Firepaw:

"Amberflare, Shadesong, Nighttalon, Moonspirit! **gasps for air** Amberflare, Shadesong, Nighttalon, Moonspirit!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN:_ Ok, first off, thank you BoudicaFlamespirit for pointing out that warrior names can be hyphenated. "Nighttalon" will now be written as "Night-talon"**

**K thnx bye**

"Congratulations, Moonpaw!" Stormpaw yowled, brushing his muzzle against his sister's. "Short-term memory loss, much?" Firepaw teased. "Great job, Moon_spirit_."

"Oh! Yeah! Right! That..." Stormpaw babbled. Moonspirit purred in happiness. _I'm a warrior! Are you watching, Bluestar?_ She thought.

Bramblestar spoke again, "Moonspirit, Amberflare, Shadesong, and Night-talon, in the tradition of our warrior ancestors, you will sit vigil tonight and guard the camp."

"While we sleep!" Graystripe joked.

The moon rose over the forest as the four warriors stood at their post by the camp entrance. Moonspirit noticed how Night-talon and Shadesong completely invisible in the darkness, save for a pair of glowing amber eyes.

_Wait. What was that?_

A third dark shape shifted through the patches of moonlight. Another flash of amber eyes. _What?_ Amberflare, Night-talon, and Shadesong were still standing completely unmoving by Moonspirit's side.

"_Amberpaw!"_ A voice hissed. The four newly-made warriors looked at each other in alarm. _Who broke the vigil of silence?!_

But it wasn't any of them.

"Amberpaw, come with me! What are you doing here?" Amberflare growled softly. "You're not a warrior until we say that you are!" The voice threatened. "It's time for your full initiation."

Amberflare couldn't take it anymore. "It's Amber_flare,_ and I'm proud to call myself a ThunderClan warrior. Thank you for your teachings, Breezepelt, but I'm not coming for night-training any more."

Breezepelt flattened his ears and hissed, lunging at Amberflare and pinning him by the shoulders, sinking his claws into the younger warrior's pelt. While Shadesong yowled a warning to the Clan, Moonspirit leaped forward and knocked Breezepelt off her least favorite Clanmate, slashing her claws across his muzzle and splitting his nose open. Breezepelt yowled in pain and staggered backwards. "I know who you are," he hissed, "You're _StarClan's chosen._ You're Lionblaze's will be pleased if I can get rid of you."

The Clan was emerging from their dens. Jayfeather poked his head from the medicine cat's den, his mouth open to scent the stranger. "Dark Forest warriors!" he yowled. _Oh, no,_ Moonspirit thought in horror as she realized that Amberflare must have been training with Breezepelt for the past two moons. _That's why he took so long with Ivypool! They would have been evenly matched, wouldn't they?_

As she stood there, distractedly looking from Jayfeather to Ivypool to Amberflare, Moonspirit wasn't able to move fast enough when Breezepelt collided with her left shoulder. She gasped in pain as a sharp crack rang through the air. Stumbling backwards, she ducked to avoid his next blow, which just skimmed the tips of her ears. Breezepelt reared up to bite the back of her neck. Moonspirit leaned backwards, inadvertently taking the bait; Breezepelt swiped low with his next blow, knocking her paws out from under her.

She could smell his breath as he pinned her to the floor. It smelled of death and fish.

Out of the corner of her eye, Moonspirit was dimly aware of Night-talon and Shadesong running towards her, while Ivypool pelted past them and knocked

Amberflare to the ground. He didn't resist.

"_Die!_" Breezepelt hissed, and the last feeling Moonspirit felt was his sharp claws ripping into her belly before the world went black.

Time felt like it stretched on forever before Moonspirit opened her eyes. She saw starry grass and four great oaks looming over her. _StarClan...am I dead?_ Moonspirit pushed herself to her paws. Her shoulder wasn't broken, and no wounds marred her silver pelt. _If I'm dead, why aren't StarClan here to greet me?_ Panic was rising in her chest.

Suddenly, she was thrown back to the ground by an invisible force. Looking at her paws, Moonspirit realized that she was only a faint outline. _What's happening?! Am I fading away? _"BLUESTAR! FIRESTAR! Anyone! HELP!" She yowled. Or at least, _tried_ to yowl. No sound came from her jaws.

A flash of white light temporarily blinded her. _Rock?_

A silver cat stood before her. She was almost identical to Moonspirit, except her face was much broader, and her frame was more well-muscled. She had faint white tabby stripes across her pretty face and pelt, and her long tail swished in the air.

"Who are you?" Moonspirit whispered, struggling to speak.

"Hush," said the other cat, gently laying a paw on Moonspirit's injured shoulder. "My name is Star. And I am _you._"

"What?"

"I was the cat who convinced Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow to form the Clans. I brought the end of the time of fighting that marked the beginning of the Clans. I am the founder of StarClan."

_So your name is Starstar?!_

Star laughed. "No, Moonspirit. The other founders took my name as part of their oath to live honorably. You need not speak; I can see your thoughts as well as you can hear my words."

Moonspirit swallowed painfully. _Okay...what do you mean, by "I am you?" If you're one of the founders, then why have I never seen you in StarClan? and what can you tell me about my prophecy? And...am I dead?_ Star looked at her with infinite kindness in her emerald eyes. "I will try to explain as much as I can, but we don't have much time.

"Endless moons ago, I was one of the cats killed in the fighting. After I created the Clans and made a place in the stars for my late companions to abide after death, I stayed in StarClan for many years. Then, about fourteen years ago, I disappeared. Nine moons ago, you were born. You are my reincarnation. The Ancients sent a message to StarClan from Rock. _Only by the light of a new Moon can the Clans emerge victorious once more._ The Dark Forest would have it that there is complete disorder in the territories again, and the most powerful would be given leadership rights. The Four did well the first uprising, but Firestar is with StarClan, and the Clans need a leader as great as he was."

_So I'm that leader?_

"Yes. I will guide you whenever I can, but I can only speak with you in times like this, when your spirit is detached from your body."

_Wait, doesn't that mean I'm dead?_

"No; the wound is not fatal.

But you have to go now. There is something important that you must do...your Clanmates are waiting."

Star's form slowly faded. At the same time, Moonspirit felt her strength and mobility returning. _Wait! Tell me what my gift is! Firestar said I would have a gift, didn't he? I am the Fifth! Don't leave me alone..._

_**You are never alone, Moonspirit...**_The last echo of Star's voice sounded through her head as she closed her eyes and returned to the world of the living.

"Moonspirit? MOONSPIRIT!" Someone's voice was calling her. She opened her eyes to greet a world of fuzzy vision. A dark head loomed over her. _Stormpaw?_ "Moonspirit...you're alive!" the cat dipped his head to brush his muzzle against hers. "Night-talon?"

Moonspirit rolled over and pushed herself to her feet. That granted her a sharp pain in her broken shoulder and agony in her belly. As her vision focused, she slowly took in the scene before her.

Night-talon was by her side, supporting her by the uninjured shoulder. Ivypool still had Amberflare pinned to the ground. His expression was one of extreme shock, as he watched the other cats in the clearing around him, and even greater shock (if possible) when he saw Moonspirit get up.

Stormpaw and Firepaw were standing stock-still by the apprentices' den, gaping at the scene before them.

Breezepelt stood in the middle of the clearing, Leafpool beneath his paws. "He's going to kill her," Moonspirit gasped. _I must have been out for a while._ Crowfeather stood facing his son, his blue eyes bearing an expression of torture as he saw his dead son sinking his claws into his mate.

Moonspirit prepared to rescue Leafpool, but she tool one step and hissed in pain. She snapped her head down and squeezed her eyes shut. _Thanks a lot, Star, sending me back in this condition,_ She opened her eyes slowly, still looking at the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw the sandy floor of the camp covered in blood. Her belly fur was matted with scarlet, which was still oozing out of her wound. "You're hurt badly," Night-talon said, sounding concerned. "I know!" Moonspirit snapped. "Sorry, misdirected anger..."

She gritted her teeth and limped forward. Leafpool was going limp beneath Breezepelt's claws, which were still stained with Moonspirit's blood.

"Stop, Breezepelt!" She yowled. He whipped his head around. "Why are you still alive?!" He hissed. Moonspirit shrugged, wincing at her injured shoulder. "Beats me. Let Leafpool go."

"No!" Breezepelt growled. "It's her fault that Nightcloud and I were exiled. It's her fault that my father is a traitor!"

"You were never exiled!" Crowfeather protested. "You ran off by your own accord."

"Because of you!" Breezepelt snapped.

"Breezepelt," Moonspirit whispered, her voice soft and gentle, "what has the Dark Forest given you?"

"Power. Tigerstar is more of a father to me than Crowfeather ever was," he replied bitterly.

"Did Tigerstar ever show you love? Did he care for you when you were wounded? What did he do when you failed?" Moonspirit pressed.

"He urged me to continue. He pressed me to work harder."

"Think back, Breezepelt. What did Nightcloud give you?"

"She gave me truth. She told me everything that Crowfeather did to betray his Clan, first with Feathertail, then with the medicine cat."

"And what did Crowfeather give you?"

Breezepelt paused for a heartbeat. Slowly, reluctantly, he replied, "Crowfeather tried to prove himself to WindClan. He tried to be a good father to me, but Nightcloud always told him it was never enough, she always told him that his heart was still with Leafpool. I...I thought she was wrong. But he didn't spend as much time with me as Nightcloud did, so...so I believed her."

Moonspirit stared at him as Breezepelt's expression slowly softened from fury to a look of regret. "Breezepelt," she prompted, "Go home. Go home to StarClan."

ThunderClan's eyes flickered from Moonspirit to Breezepelt, back and forth, as Breezepelt struggled with his emotions, his memories, and what he thought to be the truth.

"Breezepelt." Moonspirit said again, more firmly. "StarClan will welcome you. They have already forgiven you. It's up to you to forgive yourself, your father, and Leafpool."

Breezepelt turned, almost mechanically, towards Crowfeather. "Father...I'm sorry." He looked down at Leafpool, and slowly lifted his paws and staggered off. She gasped for breath, and scurried over to Crowfeather.

All of a sudden, another cat was with them. His black and white pelt was speckled with starlight. His long tail stretched to the starry sky.

"Tallstar!" Crowfeather gasped. Tallstar nodded to his warrior. "Breezepelt, come with me." Breezepelt nodded and started towards Tallstar, but then he froze. "No! Tigerstar will kill me..." Tallstar shook his head. "You are safe with StarClan. No more fighting, Breezepelt. Come home."

Pressing his pelt against Breezepelt's, Tallstar led him out of the ThunderClan camp. Their two forms slowly faded as they departed to StarClan. Just as he faded away, Tallstar turned and nodded towards Moonspirit.

"Thank you, Moonspirit," Leafpool whispered. "Well done," Bramblestar praised.

As her Clanmates started to meow their appreciations and awe, Moonspirit stumbled slightly. Night-talon pressed against her side, but she wobbled once and collapsed onto the floor once again.

_**Well done, Moonspirit.**_

**Okay, I think that may have been the best chapter so far XD if I do say so myself. **

**Just kidding. This story sucks compared to Beyond the Stars. I think BtS is still getting more hits than this one, three months after its completion. 3,000+ hits! WTF?!**

**Anyway.**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Moonspirit! Wake up!"

Moonspirit opened her eyes drowsily. _Where am I?_ She looked around and stood up. Her shoulder gave in and she collapsed back down into a mossy nest.

_The medicine cat's den._ Then she remembered. Looking to her left, she saw Leafpool, still asleep in another nest, her neck swathed with cobwebs. _Good. She's okay._

Moonspirit looked down at her belly. Her fur was neatly groomed, and her belly wound was dressed and cleaned. Her shoulder was set in a sort of splint. Cautiously, she rolled it slowly. It didn't hurt as much anymore, but it still stung like fury.

"Hell-oooooooo? I'm still here! MOONSPIRIT!" She whipped her head around and saw Stormpaw sitting in front of her nest. "Oh, hey." She said, purring a welcome to her brother. He touched his nose to hers. "How are you doing? I was so worried last night when you collapsed, and then Night-talon carried you to the medicine den, and there was so much blood, and I'm so glad—"

"Night-talon?" Moonspirit tipped her head to the side. Stormpaw nodded. "Yeah, he's been here with you most of the time. He just went out hunting a while ago. He brought you this this morning," Stormpaw pushed a fat squirrel towards his sister.

"Thanks," she murmured. "He also cleaned you up after Jayfeather cleaned your wound. He's a good groomer, isn't he?" Stormpaw added teasingly. Moonspirit smiled.

"Is she awake?" A quiet voice whispered from the den entrance. Firepaw's ginger head poked in. "Oh, hi, Moonspirit!" Seeing her propped up in her nest, he came in and sat down next to Stormpaw. "Does it still hurt?" He asked.

Moonspirit shifted around a little, tucking a paw under her belly. "A bit," she lied. Jayfeather's herbs had numbed her a little, but it hurt like fury.

Jayfeather and Lilycloud came through the den entrance. "It's crowded in here, isn't it?" Lilycloud commented as she stepped lightly around the two apprentices. "Did I hear you say it still hurts?" Jayfeather growled. "It better not! Do you know how long it took to dress that mess?" Lilycloud purred soothingly, the exact opposite of her sour mentor. "Would you like some poppy seed, Moonspirit?" She nodded. "That would be nice." Jayfeather went to the back to store the herbs he had just picked, and Lilycloud went to get the poppy seeds.

Moonspirit lapped up five of them, and the two medicine cats went to check on Leafpool before leaving again to gather more herbs.

"So—" Firepaw began, but was cut off by Stormpaw, who had been glancing over his shoulder. "We have apprentice duties to get to, got to go, BYE!" he babbled suddenly, dragging Firepaw with him.

Apprentice duties. _I should be performing my warrior duties, _Moonspirit thought wistfully. She rested her head on her paws, the poppy seed making her drowsy.

"Moonspirit?" Another voice whispered. Softer, deeper.

She opened her eyes again. Night-talon had crept into the medicine den. "You're awake," he purred in relief. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," she replied. "Thanks for the squirrel." Night-talon purred again. "No problem. Tell me if you need anything, okay?" He awkwardly stretched his neck forward to brush her muzzle. Moonspirit felt heat rising from her pelt as she purred her thanks. _Stupid poppy seeds making me moony, _she thought as she started to doze off.

"I'll come by later. Rest well," Night-talon meowed softly as he slipped out of the den as silently as he had come.

Moonspirit awoke in StarClan's hunting grounds. Bluestar, Oakheart, and Firestar were sitting nearby, deep in conversation. Moonspirit quickly stood up and dipped her head to them. "I'm sorry I couldn't come last night," she apologized. Bluestar dismissed her with a wave of her tail. "We understand. But you did well last night," she meowed, tipping her head to indicate two cats behind her.

It was Feathertail and Breezepelt. The younger tom was sitting facing his father's old love, listening intently as she told him stories of Crowfeather. Moonspirit smiled. Breezepelt had come home, after all.

"Moonspirit," Firestar said slowly. "That has a nice ring to it. Hopefully, soon you will be Moon_star_, but we've got to get you an apprentice soon."

"Oh mah gawd." Oakheart said, shuffling his paws, "PLEASE, Imma say some stuff now, no one interrupt!" The other three cats stared at him.

"Okay, so I think by now you know that you are the spirit of Star?" Moonspirit nodded, allowing Oakheart to list his spoilers that Bluestar had made him shut up about. _Maybe he'll actually tell me something useful._

Oakheart gritted his teeth. "No spoilers, Oakie..." he said to himself.

"Did he just call himself Oakie?" Firestar whispered. Bluestar face-pawed.

"I'm not allowed to reveal what the prophecy means, but let me tell you, a new moon rises from darkness. A new moon _is_ darkness, and it has no light. As it grows, it becomes light. But light can't come before darkness."

"Great." Bluestar muttered. "He just ruined half the plot."

"No, I didn't!" Oakheart protested.

"Does that mean...there's evil in my heart?" Moonspirit asked. Firestar replied, "No. Evil can never taint your heart, since your spirit is the most pure that ever existed. But darkness is not necessarily evil. Darkness masks a new moon's light, just as sorrow and sadness—"

"Okay, that's enough!" Bluestar hissed, slapping the two toms across the face with her tail. "Moonspirit, congratulations on completing your apprenticeship. Why don't you find Cinderheart? I know she was worried about you."

_Of course she was._

Moonspirit wandered off, leaving Bluestar to lecture Oakheart and Firestar on the correct way to slowly reveal a prophecy so that an author can write proper fanfiction.

_**~Amberflare~**_

"Is he sleeping again?"

"Of course, that's _all_ he does!"

"I hope he's not visiting..._them_!"

"Of course not. He learned his lesson."

Amberflare felt a spark of anger in his chest as he heard his siblings discussing the extent of his loyalty. Anger was quickly replaced with guilt, which had been making him lethargic and sluggish all day. _I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Ambition _is_ a bad thing. Why did I trust them?_

While he beat himself up for his mistake, Night-talon and Shadesong crept closer up the rocks to where Amberflare was sunning himself and dozing. "If you're tired, why don't you go rest in the warriors' den?" Shadesong suggested. "It's dark in there," Amberflare muttered. _Afraid of the dark. What kind of warrior am I?_

"Moonspirit is doing okay, in case you cared," Night-talon meowed pointedly. "Don't be mean!" Shadesong scolded. "It's not his fault she got hurt." _Actually, it is. _As little as he liked Moonspirit, he felt bad for her.

"Why do you like her?" he muttered. Night-talon tried to act innocent. "Who?"

Shadesong shoved him, almost causing him to fall off the rock. "You've spent the past two moons _mooning_ over her, don't play dumb." She teased.

Night-talon shuffled his paws. "Well, she's nice, and sweet, and pretty, and really good at hunting and fighting, and—"

"And she's got a prophecy hovering over her that almost assures her destiny as a Clan leader." Amberflare finished, opening his eyes to look at his brother. "She'll never have time for a mate."

Night-talon ducked his head. "Who said anything about mates?! We've only been warriors for a day. Don't you think it's a bit early for...that?"

"He'll wait for her _forever_ if he has to," Shadesong said dramatically. Night-talon hissed at his sister.

Shadesong purred in laughter. "I'm going to bring her a treat. I found a tiny plant of catmint just outside the camp. Lilycloud says they have plenty, so I munched some earlier. Want to come with?" Amberflare was about to say no, but then he realized that he'd like to go see Moonspirit anyway. Night-talon had already bounded down the rock. Amberflare stretched slowly and followed his siblings as they snuck out of the camp and around the back.

Moments later, all three were heard giggling maniacally as the catmint took effect.

_**~Shadesong~**_

As the three warriors re-entered the camp, Shadesong gripped a single sprig of catmint between her jaws and headed towards the medicine den with Amberflare at her heels. Night-talon went to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat, but his siblings' appetites had been chased away by the sweet taste of the catmint.

Just when Amberflare and Shadesong were approaching the medicine den, Shadesong nearly collided with Lionblaze on his way out. "Are you here to see Moonspirit?" He purred warmly. "She just woke up."

Lionblaze dipped his head to the two new warriors and made his leave, but stopped after a few paces and did a double-take to make sure that he did in fact see Shadesong carrying a sprig of catmint.

The remains of a squirrel lay between Moonspirit's paws. She was licking her lips and starting to groom her pelt when she saw them walk in. "Hi, Shadesong, Amberflare," she greeted them with a purr and nod.

"Try this!" Shadesong meowed excitedly, laying the catmint at her friend's paws. "Isn't that catmint?" Moonspirit said in alarm. "You didn't steal it from the medicine supplies, did you?" Amberflare giggled. (Yes, AMBERFLARE GIGGLED.)

"Yum yum yum," he meowed, then burst out in purrs of laughter. Shadesong started giggling along for no reason. Suspicious, Moonspirit leaned down and ate the catmint. Gagging, she swallowed it down in one gulp. Shadesong noticed and frowned. "What's wrong?" Moonspirit started coughing. "It's so sweet!"

Amberflare kept giggling. "Too bad Night-talon isn't here," he said, then changed his voice to imitate his brother; "Isn't it sweet, Moonspirit? But not as sweet as you!" He fell over laughing while Moonspirit flushed red.

"You two are so cute together," Shadesong laughed. "You know who I like?" Amberflare stared at his sister. "Who? WHO? WHO!? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Firepaw!" Shadesong whispered. "Oh gawd." Amberflare gasped.

"Isn't he a bit...young for you?" Moonspirit said. _He's so cute!_ Shadesong started getting dreamy. "Aren't you a bit young for Night-talon?" Amberflare challenged.

Suddenly, the two visitors collapsed on the medicine cat floor and started snoring loudly.

"Um..." Moonspirit didn't really know what to do.

"JAYFEATHER!"

**Note to self: don't give kitties catmint for no reason.**

**Yes, folks, even depressed, ambitious, and formerly slightly evil cats like Amberflare can get high.**

**KK. May StarClan light your path ^_^**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Is it supposed to be like that?" Moonspirit asked doubtfully as she examined her belly wound. Lilycloud purred in laughter. "It's still healing, but you're well enough now to resume—or rather, _begin_ your warrior duties. Walk around in a circle for me?" As Moonspirit obediently padded around in a circle, Lilycloud observed her shoulder. "The bone has set, but you still have a slight limp. It'll go away in about a moon or so," the medicine cat apprentice reported. "But you'll be fine. Tread extra carefully when you hunt! And try not to run around too much."

"Thanks, Lilycloud!" Moonspirit called over her shoulder as she bounded out of the medicine den. _Thank StarClan, _she thought as she took in a breath of fresh morning air.

It was the fifth day since her warrior ceremony, and Moonspirit was just being let out to wander around. Tonight would be her first night in the warrior's den. "Moonspirit!" Stormpaw called from across the clearing, where he was sharing prey with Firepaw. She ran over to join them, despite Lilycloud's recent warning.

"Want to share?" Firepaw offered her half of a plump pigeon. Moonspirit shook her head. "Thanks, but I've spent so much time cooped up in there, I think I need to learn to hunt for myself again. I'll join you later," she meowed as she headed out of camp.

Racing through the forest, Moonspirit collided with another gray she-cat.

"Dovewing!" Moonspirit greeted her. "Sorry about that." Dovewing shrugged. "No problem. Moonspirit noticed that her eyes were unnaturally strained.

"...Dovewing?"

The older she-cat sighed heavily and sat down, sending a wave of scent towards Moonspirit. _She's groomed herself recently, and rather heavily. And...Is that ShadowClan scent?_ "Moonspirit," Dovewing began, "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to keep it secret." Moonspirit nodded and sat down next to her.

"Bumblestripe is not the father of my kits. I still go to see Tigerheart by night. I just came back from visiting him, though I don't usually go see him by day. I had to warn him, because—because I heard something last night, after I came home. If I listen hard enough, I can hear the Dark Forest warriors. And I heard...I heard Tigerstar. He said that he would give us a few moons of peace, but Amberflare hasn't seen the last of the Dark Forest warriors. He says that he owes them something for the training he received. I'm...afraid, Moonspirit."

Moonspirit said nothing. _I suspected that they were half-Clan, or at least related to Tigerstar, especially after that night with Breezepelt. The Dark Forest doesn't take interest in just any cat._

"I'm telling you this because of the prophecy." Dovewing said bluntly. "I believe that my faith in StarClan is stronger than any other cat's. And I believe that one day, you will be my leader. I trust you, Moonspirit. Also, I'm aware of...what there is between you and Night-talon."

Moonspirit flushed again. "We're just friends," she mumbled. "Don't lie to yourself," Dovewing meowed gently.

"I won't tell him anything, I swear," Moonspirit promised. Dovewing shook her head. "Keep it a secret from the rest of the Clan, but it doesn't matter if you tell them, because Tigerheart is going to meet them tonight."

"On ThunderClan's territory?!"

"No, there's a Gathering tonight."

_Oh. Right._

The sun was setting by the time Moonspirit returned to camp, carrying four voles by their tails and a fat rabbit. Laying her prey on the fresh-kill pile, she looked around for Firepaw and Stormpaw. "They're on their first assessment," Lionblaze said, reading her mind. "Nice catch."

"Thanks," she purred, taking a vole for herself and settling down next to her father. He looked up from his rabbit, surprised. "Aren't you going to find Night-talon?"

Moonspirit groaned. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

Lionblaze purred in laughter, "He'll make a good mate." He said nonchalantly.

Moonspirit slammed her head onto the ground. "Lionblaze, I've been a warrior for five days, and you're saying I should already take a mate?!"

"Not necessarily," he teased, "just saying that _I approve._"

As if on cue, Night-talon emerged from the tunnel entrance, carrying a ptarmigan. He caught sight of Moonspirit and his eyes brightened. He flicked his tail, beckoning her to join him. Without thinking, Moonspirit jumped to her feet and headed over, followed by the peals of her father's laughter.

"Is that all you're eating?" Night-talon asked, gesturing towards her vole. "Yeah," she said, "I've eaten so much the past few days, I'd better not put on any more weight," she joked. Night-talon laughed. "Share this with me," he said, laying the ptarmigan at her feet.

_**~Amberflare~**_

Shadesong and Amberflare returned to camp soon afterwards. "Hhh!" Shadesong squealed excitedly, stopping her brother and pointing with her tail-tip. "Look!" The siblings looked across the clearing at Night-talon and Moonspirit, laying side-by-side, sharing prey. "Aren't they so cute?" Shadesong meowed excitedly. "I suppose." Amberflare said, trying to sound as if he didn't care, but Shadesong noticed his gaze lingering on Moonspirit for a moment afterwards.

"You're not jealous of her again, are you?" Shadesong sighed. "What? Um, no. No, no, no. Look where that got me," Amberflare joked. He had been increasingly less moody day by day, as the nights of Dark Forest training were left farther and farther behind.

"Well, I think they're _great_ together," Shadesong said dreamily. "I can't wait for Firepaw to become a warrior!" she added in a whisper.

Amberflare wasn't listening. _Jealousy? Is that what I'm feeling?_

Though he couldn't explain it, it wasn't Moonspirit he was jealous of...

_**~Moonspirit~**_

She and Night-talon finished their fresh-kill. "Is your shoulder okay after hunting all day?" Night-talon asked, giving her injured shoulder a lick. "It's better," she said. "Jayfeather and Lilycloud did a good job of fixing me up," she added, licking his cheek in return.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's summons called the Clan together.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have a happy announcement. Squirrelflight is expecting our second litter of kits, and she will be moving the nursery tonight!" The Clan meowed their congratulations and happiness. "Well, _they've_ been _busy_." Dustpelt rasped cheekily. "You're one to talk!" Whitewing retorted. "You and Ferncloud were dubbed 'endless kit machine!'" The Clan, even Dustpelt, purred in laughter.

Bramblestar continued, "With the recent, tragic death of many of our warriors, ThunderClan is happy to welcome new kits into the world. Graystripe will serve as temporary deputy again."

"Graystripe! Squirrelflight! Graystripe! Squirrelflight!" The Clan cheered.

"The following warriors will attend the Gathering tonight: Graystripe, Stormpaw, Firepaw, Lionblaze, Icecloud...

Bramblestar moved to the front of his branch on the big tree. "ThunderClan is pleased to welcome four new warriors: Moonspirit, Shadesong, Night-talon, and Amberflare!"

As the other Clans' cheers erupted around her, Moonspirit caught sight of a gray tail disappearing around a tree, while a dark tabby head poked out from the other side. Moonspirit followed the tabby's gaze to her three friends. _That must be Tigerheart._

Did she even need to guess who the other cat was?

The rest of the Gathering passed in a blur as Moonspirit tensed for the moment when her friends would learn the truth about their half-Clan heritage. As the Clans were breaking up, Dovewing called to her kits.

Bumblestripe began to follow.

Alarmed, Dovewing shot a glance at Moonspirit, who nodded and decided to quickly intervene. "Hey, Bumblestripe!" she said cheerily. "Hello, Moonspirit," he replied, "good to see you up and about again."

"Bumblestripe, you wanna hear a secret?" Moonspirit said, sounding much like Shadesong, completely out of character for herself. "Um..." the older warrior began, not sure how to politely say "GO AWAY!"

"So, the other day, when I was in the medicine den still, Shadesong and Amberflare came, and we were all eating catmint, then they got really high, and I didn't like it, so I spat it out, but then Shadesong was babbling, and then I heard Amberflare say something about Night-talon and me, and—" She noticed Bumblestripe was beginning to edge away.

"OKAY SORRY I LIED I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU A SECRET BUT DO YOU THINK NIGHT-TALON LOVES ME? BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

_Okay. That was _not_ what I had planned for a distraction._

Bumblestripe was staring at her like she had five heads. "Ummmmmm..." he said for the second time. "Well, actually, yes. You two seem very close," he commented.

_Oh, StarClan, what have I just gotten myself into?!_

But before she or Bumblestripe could say anything else, Stormpaw and Firepaw leapt out of the bushes and dragged Moonspirit away. "We have a confession!" Firepaw crowed triumphantly. "Where's Night-talon?" Stormpaw yowled. Bumblestripe, Moonspirit, Firepaw, and Stormpaw glanced around.

But Night-talon, his siblings, Dovewing, and Tigerheart were nowhere in sight.

Even as the ThunderClan warriors were heading back to camp, Moonspirit kept looking around for Night-talon, Shadesong, and Amberflare. "Will you _please_ keep walking?" Stormpaw complained as he bumped into his sister for the tenth time. _Got to get rid of him..._

"Ow!" Moonspirit said. "I think I stepped on a sharp stone," she lied, quickly nicking her pad on a nearby rock. "Are you okay?" Stormpaw asked, leaning to get a better look at the "injured" paw. "I'll take care of it," Moonspirit insisted. "You go on ahead."

"Whatever you say," Stormpaw meowed. "I understand, you want to be alone with _Night-talon_ when he comes back..."

Heartbeats after her brother left, Moonspirit caught Night-talon's scent on the breeze. Right before he came into sight, Shadesong and Amberflare went scurrying past. "I scented you here," he said, touching noses with her. "Thank you for waiting for me."

Moonspirit meant to say "No problem," but her mind was still on Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, and Dovewing, and she instead said the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you!"

Night-talon stared at her in shock.

Moonspirit stared at him in shock. "What did I just say?"

Sadness crept into Night-talon's amber gaze. "Will you still feel the same way...if you knew I was half-Clan?" He whispered. Moonspirit pressed her muzzle to his and meowed softlly, "Shh. I already know. And I'm not sure why I said that. But...I think it's true." _Fox dung. I'm babbling like Shadesong. How can I ever be a leader if I lack so much in tact?!_

Night-talon studied her eyes for a long moment, searching for a hint that she was teasing. But her emerald eyes glimmered with deep emotion. "I love you, too," he whispered. He pressed his muzzle against her neck, and she licked his cheek,

...and Firepaw and Stormpaw popped out of the bushes. "I KNEW IT!" Stormpaw crowed. "You knew he was half-Clan?" Firepaw said, shocked. "No, _that_ I didn't know. But she's so _moony_ nowadays, y'know?" Firepaw laughed. "Moo-ny Moon-spirit, Moo-ny Moon-spirit!" They chanted together.


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN:_ GUYZ IM BACK! **

**Okay so I kinda have writer's block as to how to deliver this chapter, so I have one random chapter done in the "song shuffle" style. JSYK.**

**A couple o' moons have passed.**

**Kk. here goes.**

"_**Shout" by Tears for Fears**_

"THESE ARE THE THINGS I COULD DO WITHOUT!"

"What was that?" Squirrelflight muttered blearily, waking up from her nap. Her belly was swollen with kits, less than a week from birth. "I think it was Bramblestar," Daisy commented.

"COME ON...I'M TALKING TO YOU."

"Who are you talking to, Bramblestar?" Lilycloud meowed tentatively.

"He's upset about the prophecy." Jayfeather guessed. "We'll have to talk to him about that later."

Lilycloud's gaze softened. "He doesn't think that Moonspirit is his replacement, does he?"

"Bramblestar!" she called, ignoring Jayfeathers protests.

"SHOUT! SHOUT! LET IT ALL OUT! THESE ARE THE THINGS I COULD DO WITHOUT!"

6:33 later, Bramblestar finished singing.

Lilycloud meowed, in a trembling voice, "Y-you know, Bramblestar..."

"What?!" he snapped. "I have no purpose in life. Therefore I shall become a rock-star-cat."

"You want to end up like Rock?!"

"Well. Not really."

"You've had your own prophecies, Bramblestar," Lionblaze offered, clearly ruffled by his leader's sudden songfic outburst. "Without you, we'd never have made it to the lake, because the sun-drown journey required your leadership."

"And you saved Firestar from Hawkfrost," Leafpool added.

"Not to mention the fact that Firestar left so willingly for StarClan at the end of the Great Battle," Dustpelt rasped. "You think he'd leave his precious clan in some furbrain's paws?"

Bramblestar was having an emotional breakdown. "I LOVE YOU GUYS." He meowed/cried.

"_**Dancing Queen" by ABBA**_

Shadesong, Firepaw and Stormpaw were gathering herbs by the abandoned Twoleg nest.

Or, at least they were _supposed_ to be gathering herbs.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to look for...stuff in here?" Shadesong asked, pawing at the rotting door. Stormpaw shrugged.

"We can be the first," Firepaw said excitedly. "I'm not sure that's such a good id—" Stormpaw was cut off as Shadesong slipped into the rotting structure, Firepaw close on her heels. Stormpaw sighed.

"What's _this?_" Firepaw called from one dark corner. "Bring it into the light!" Stormpaw meowed. They could soon hear something heavy being dragged across the floor. Firepaw had some kind of strange metallic stick in his jaws, attached to a large, squarish block that resembled the stones in ThunderClan's camp. "What _is_ that?" Shadesong gasped. "These things look like...berries!" Firepaw pointed to round objects along the top of the apparition.

Shadesong tried to pick one up. She dabbed at it with her forepaw. A loud crackling noise came from the thing.

"_You can dance, you can jiiiive! Having the time of your life..."_

"What is that _awful_ sound?!" Stormpaw wailed, covering his ears with his paws. Firepaw laughed. "What are you doing, Shadesong?!"

The black she-cat was swishing her tail from side to side and bobbing her head up and down.

"_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"_

"I'm a dancing queen!"

"WHAT?" Stormpaw yowled over the music.

"Since when are you a queen?! Who's the father?!" Firepaw gasped, wide-eyed.

"_**Oh Love" by Green Day**_

"Where are we going?" Moonspirit laughed, running after Night-talon's fleeing tail through the woods.

Suddenly, he disappeared. Moonspirit whirled around. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" He called. Moonspirit looked up. Night-talon was climbing up a tall oak. She purred and laughed again, following him. "Wait up!"

The sun was setting, and darkness was beginning to set in. Moonspirit could barely see the branches, nearly knocking herself unconscious several times.

Night-talon was waiting on the top branch.

_Oh love, Oh love_

_Won't you rain on me tonight?_

Moonspirit hauled herself up next to him and gave him a playful shove. Night-talon clung to the wobbling branch and gave a small yelp. Moonspirit purred and pressed herself against his side to stabilize him. "What are we doing up here?" she whispered.

"Look," he pointed with his tail-tip.

_Far away, far away,_

_Waste away tonight._

_Tonight my heart's on the loose._

Their tree was on the edge of the lake. The clear water reflected each and every star in the dark sky, Silverpelt gleaming brightly. Moonspirit sighed.

"Since you know StarClan so well, tell me which star is which cat," Night-talon teased.

Moonspirit smiled tightly. She had been trying to get the prophecy out of her mind. _Why can't I just be a normal cat, and live a normal life with Night-talon? Why do I have to be...special?_

"Moonspirit?" Night-talon's amber eyes glowed with concern. His black pelt was barely silhouetted against the darkening sky.

_Talk myself out of feeling _

_talk my way out of control _

_Talk myself out to falling in love, _

_falling in love with you._

Moonspirit wanted to wail aloud. _I can't do this! A Clan leader doesn't have time for...for a mate!_

Night-talon seemed to hear her unspoken words. He blinked slowly. Then he carefully reached out and touched his muzzle to hers.

They stood like this while the moon rose and peaked in the sky, enjoying one perfect moment beneath the light of Silverpelt.

"_**Till Kingdom Come" by Coldplay**_

**AN: this one will apply to Moonspirit in a few chapters. But I love this song. So imma just post the lyrics ^_^**

_Still my heart, hold my tounge_

_I feel my time, my time is come._

_Let me in, unlock the door. _

_I never felt this way before._

_And the wheels just keep on turning._

_The drummer begins to drum._

_I don't know which way I'm going._

_I don't know which way I've come. _

_Hold my hand inside your hands._

_I need someone who understands_

_I need someone_

_Someone who heals._

_For you I've waited all these years._

_For you I'd wait_

_Till Kingdom Come_

_Until my days,_

_My day is done._

_So say you'll come _

_And set me free_

_Just say you'll wait_

_You'll wait for me_

_In your tears, and in your blood_

_In your fire, and your flood_

_I hear your laugh, I hear you sing._

_I wouldn't change a single thing._

_The wheels just keep on turning;_

_The drummer begins to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going,_

_I don't know which way I've come._

_For you I'd wait_

_Till Kingdom Come_

_Until my days,_

_My day is done._

_So say you'll come _

_And set me free_

_Just say you'll wait_

_You'll wait for me_

_Just say you'll wait_

_You'll wait for me._

**_AN:_ WELL THEN.**

**That was so bad.**

**Kthnxbye.**

**Yes. This was a filler chapter. STFU .**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN:_ Okay, yeah, so I'd like totally abandoned this story. But coming home to a few positive reviews was...**criessniffle** a little inspiring. (cough cough FlowerFur )**

**By the wayz, I reread the other chapters before writing this, and I noticed quite a few errors in sentence structure, grammar, and deleted ends of sentences -_- I'll try and fix that ASAP.**

**Also, imma try and pick up from chapter 14 of randomnesssss.**

**So. Here we go. **

"Wake up!" Moonspirit whispered loudly in Night-talon's ear. She prodded him gently. "Nmngh...pfft."

"WAKE UP!" She yowled, a _bit_ less kindly.

"Mmmpft."

"Squirrelflight's having her kits!"

"What?" Night-talon bolted upright and ran out in the general direction of the nursery. A loud _thud_ was soon heard as he collided with something that _wasn't_ the nursery. Moonspirit sighed and followed him out.

_**~Shadesong ~**_

Shadesong dropped her fresh-kill on the pile with a sigh of tiredness. Moonspirit was just settling next to Night-talon by the nursery. "Shadesong!" the silver she-cat called. "Squirrelflight's kitting!" Shadesong's ears pricked in excitement, and she headed towards her brother and friend, but a patch of ginger against the sandy hollow caught her eye by the apprentices' den. _Who's that? Firepaw...?_ She went to investigate.

As Shadesong approached, Firepaw dug his claws into the ground. "What's wrong?" Shadesong asked, tipping her head to the side. The red apprentice looked up at her, gritting his teeth. "My siblings are being born as I speak. And I'm not even a warrior yet," he hissed. Shadesong choked slightly on a laugh. "Well...who asked you to follow Stormpaw when he went to catch fish? And who told you that frogs from ShadowClan taste good? Which they don't, but..." Firepaw shuffled his paws awkwardly. "Well. Those were both my ideas..."

Shadesong's eyes glimmered with amusement. "I'm trying to be _tactful_ about this. But if you ever want to be a warrior, you need to learn to respect Clan boundaries," she teased. _But please become a warrior soon!___She thought to herself.

Bramblestar sat by the den entrance, just in front of Night-talon and Moonspirit, who waited eagerly outside to greet the new kits, along with half the rest of the Clan. Like father, like son, the Clan leader had gouged huge recesses in the earth with his claws in nervousness. "Why's it taking so long?" He mewed worriedly. Squirrelflight lay on her side, panting heavily. Neither of the medicine cats responded. "Lilycloud, get me some more cobwebs," Jayfeather muttered.

_Cobwebs?_ Moonspirit thought, with a faint glimmer of apprehension. _For bleeding?_

"Why does he need extra cobwebs?" Night-talon whispered. Luckily, they seemed to be the only two who had noticed.

Squirrelflight let out a wail. Bramblestar leapt to his feet and went into the den, ignoring the medicine cats' protests. He touched his muzzle to his mate's ear and whispered comfortingly, "It'll be okay, I'm here..." Lilycloud returned with the cobwebs.

It was too hard to see what was happening in the nursery, with both medicine cats, Bramblestar, and Daisy crowded around Squirrelflight's nest. Moonspirit suddenly became aware of the crowd around her. She sighed and shuffled back a couple tail-lengths. "Give them a little space, guys," she called over her shoulder.

"Good job, Squirrelflight!" Lilycloud's excited meow floated out. Everyone shuffled closer again. "_Back._" Moonspirit hissed. Surprisingly, they listened.

"The first one's a tom," Bramblestar announced. Even Firepaw pricked up his ears in excitement. "I have a brother!"

Squirrelflight hissed loudly in pain. "Here's the second," Jayfeather meowed, passing another bundle to Bramblestar. "And the third!" Lilycloud added. _They came too soon together,_ Moonspirit thought darkly. "Do you smell that?" Lionblaze whispered to Dovewing behind them. Moonspirit glanced over her shoulder at her father. "What?" Dovewing asked. "Blood," he whispered. Moonspirit tasted the air. The harsh, metallic tang was just seeping out of the nursery.

"Jayfeather..." Bramblestar growled in alarm, "Why is she bleeding so much? And why aren't the second two meowing?" Lilycloud raised her head. "Shut it and start licking!" She snapped, unlike herself. Eyes wide, Bramblestar bent his tabby head and obeyed. "How many more?" Lilycloud asked. Jayfeather touched his paw to Squirrelflight's belly. Another bundle landed in the mossy nest. "Two more after this one," the medicine cat said. "A littler of _six?_" Shadesong gasped. The Clan was becoming tense. By now, everyone smelled the blood and knew about the unusually large littler, and almost every cat was gathered around the nursery.

"Oh, StarClan," Lilycloud gasped. "What is it?" Bramblestar squeaked. Lilycloud dropped the last bundle in front of him and nipped the sac. _Two_ kits tumbled out together. Firepaw gasped and leapt forward. "Wait!" Shadesong called. "They need help!" He insisted, and bent to help his father to lick his six siblings to life. Lilycloud stepped away from Squirrelflight's nest to check on them. The Clan drew a collective, sharp breath when the bloody mess came into view. The white patches on Lilycloud's fur were stained with scarlet, and Squirrelflight's entire underbelly was dark red. Moonspirit pressed against Night-talon's side.

"They're all alive," Lilycloud announced, sounding slightly relieved, "but the smaller of the twins isn't as strong as the others. I think they'll make it." Bramblestar heaved a sigh of relief, but then he caught sight of Squirrelflight.

"Bramblestar?" She whispered faintly. "What...no!" Bramblestar shot a panicked look at Jayfeather. "What went wrong?" Jayfeather frowned. "I...I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not sure why there were so many." Squirrelflight's breathing was becoming shorter and more ragged. A ginger tom bent over her, concern in his emerald eyes. "F-" Moonspirit began, about to scold Firepaw again, but then her eyes widened. _Firestar? No. Oh no,_ she realized what this meant. Feeling Dovewing and Lionblaze stiffen behind her, Moonspirit figured they saw him too. "I...I love you, Bramblestar," Squirrelflight whispered feebly. "Don't let them die," she gasped as her head plopped down. Graystripe turned and ran out of the camp. Millie uncertainly followed him, knowing who was on his mind.

"_NO!"_ Bramblestar yowled, pressing his head against hers. Then Firestar showed himself to ThunderClan's leader. "Bramblestar," he meowed brokenly. "Why did you take her?" The dark tabby growled. The Clan was confused as to whom he was yowling at, save Dovewing, Moonspirit, Jayfeather, Lilycloud, and Lionblaze. "It was her time," Firestar whispered. A faint outline of Squirrelflight rose from her nest and touched noses with her father. Then she turned her eyes on Bramblestar. Unspoken love and sadness shone in them for a moment, then she turned back to Firestar, and the two walked off to StarClan, fading into the bracken.

ThunderClan stood with shocked expressions on their faces. Their eyes turned from Bramblestar, who was standing, frozen and wide-eyed, at Squirrelflight's unmoving body, and then at his six kits and Firepaw, whose expression matched his fathers'. No one spoke or moved. Then Bramblestar yowled once in anguish, and toppled over in a faint.

_**~Bramblestar~**_

He blinked open his amber eyes to the starry hunting grounds of StarClan. "Squirrelflight?" he called. "Are you there?"

Bramblestar stood and looked around. There was a pale ginger cat sitting a few tail-lengths away, speaking with a tortoiseshell. _Sandstorm...and Spottedleaf?_ The two she-cats notice him and padded over. He dipped his head respectfully. "Where's Firestar and Squirrelflight?" he asked. Spottedleaf smiled and nodded over his shoulder.

Behind him stood his former leader and mentor, alongside his mate and another silver tom who he immediately recognized, but didn't immediately acknowledge. "Squirrelflight," he cried, and raced forward to touch noses with her. She purred softly. "Bramblestar, I'm so sorry. Not even StarClan saw this coming." Bramblestar whirled on Firestar angrily, "It fits too well into Moonspirit's prophecy! What's the meaning of this? Why did she have to die? To empty the deputyship position?" Firestar actually took a step back, shaking his head. "StarClan didn't mean for this to happen, Bramblestar, but the prophecy is the least of our concerns. Dark times are approaching. Squirrelflight will actually be safer here with us." Bramblestar dug his claws into the grass, but didn't protest.

"Ashfur," he growled, turning to the silver tom. "You'd better take care of her." Ashfur dipped his head and nodded. "Of course, Bramblestar. But she'll be waiting for you," he added, glancing at Squirrelflight, who was still gazing sadly at Bramblestar. She took a few steps forward and nuzzled against his neck. "The sun is setting, love," she whispered. "The Clan returned you to your den. Other tragedies have yet to come." She glanced down between her forepaws, where a tiny kit stood, looking up with awe at his father. _Dead already?_ Bramblestar realized with shock. "What...what's his name?" he asked, recognizing him as the smaller of the twin kits. "Whitekit." Squirrelflight replied. "He's safe now. But the others are not far from StarClan. And leaf-bare is approaching. The Clan needs you."

Bramblestar opened his jaws to protest, but he was already fading back into the world of the living. _I love you, Squirrelflight... wait for me._

_**~Moonspirit~**_

"Bramblestar?" Moonspirit stood as she noticed her leader stirring. His amber eyes blinked open, and she cringed at the deep sadness in them. "Where...are they?" he asked.

Moonspirit ducked her head. "One is dead, Bramblestar...the others are with Daisy. They cry for milk. There are no other queens..." Bramblestar stood and went out to the clearing. Moonspirit followed.

Squirrelflight's body was neatly arranged in the center of the clearing, where the Clan had assembled to sit vigil. Nestled next to her neatly groomed belly was one white kit. The cries of the other five were heard from the nursery. _What are we going to do?_ Moonspirit wondered, despair creeping in on her mind. _No! I'll figure something out. _

_We need help from the other Clans. But Bramblestar's in no condition to travel and ask for aid..._ "Jayfeather!" she called. The medicine cat looked up tiredly, poking his head out of the nursery. Moonspirit bounded across the clearing and entered quietly.

Firepaw sat with his five remaining siblings, trying to help quiet them down with Daisy. Despite the recent loss of his mother, the young tom had determination in his eyes. Moonspirit touched his shoulder gently with her tail-tip, and he acknowledged her with a stiff dip of his head. Jayfeather cleared his throat. "What?" he meowed. "They need milk," Moonspirit started. "No, really?" Jayfeather said dryly. "It's not like we can just march on over to one of the other Clans and demand their queens."

Moonspirit drew a long breath. "That's not what I was going to suggest. I came to ask your permission to go to the horseplace, since Graystripe isn't around and Bramblestar isn't going to discuss anything right now, you're the top authority around here." Daisy's head shot up. "The horseplace?"

Jayfeather cocked his head to the side, thinking, and then he nodded slowly. "The Twoleg keep animals' milk there. It's not ideal, but it's better than letting the kits starve." Daisy added, "In the barn where I used to live, they keep cows for their milk. But the pails don't sit outside, they take them into the house."

"I can't let you march into a Twoleg dwelling just like that," Jayfeather sighed. "Let me go," Firepaw suggested. "I'm smaller than she is."

"Not...really," Moonspirit pointed out. "And as much as I hate to rub it in, you have no respect for Clan boundaries." She turned to Jayfeather. "Would you prevent me from trying to save lives?" she challenged. The medicine cat flattened his ears and hissed. "_Let me go,_" Moonspirit spat back. "They'll die."

Daisy hesitantly spoke again, "Sometimes, they put the milk into little glass containers that I used to steal, when they get left on the windows. You could easily carry one of those back." Moonspirit nodded her thanks. Jayfeather growled at the two she-cats. "Bramblestar will have my pelt for this. But I'm obliged to try to save them. Go, quickly, then. Run!" Moonspirit nodded and ducked out of the den, pelting out of the camp as quickly as her limp would allow. No cat questioned her.

She streaked through the darkening forest, heading for the lake, where she could pass through the other Clans' territories unchallenged. Soon, she was at the ShadowClan border. She caught scent of another cat. Raising her hackles slightly, she called, "Who's there?" A black shape moved through the trees. _But that's on ThunderClan's territory!_ _An invasion is the last thing we need right now,_ she thought grimly, glancing over her shoulder at the glowing lights of the horseplace across the lake, then turning back towards the movement in the woods.

Growling, she flung herself at the intruder, pinning him to the forest floor. "Get off my land!" she hissed. "Ipth maupth lauth, toof!" He mumbled around a mouthful of dirt. "Night-talon?" Moonspirit gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She stumbled off him and he coughed, repeating, "It's my land too, you stupid furball. I'm coming to help you. Jayfeather sent me." He ruffled his fur, shaking off the leaves and dirt. "You can't carry much on your own," he pointed out. Moonspirit allowed a short purr of laughter. "I'm glad it's you," she meowed. "Let's go."

The two cats ran along the border of the lake, meeting no patrols along the ShadowClan boundaries. As they neared the end of WindClan's land, they were spotted by a patrol, but the WindClan cats let them go without question when they continued along.

It was completely dark by the time they reached the horseplace. Moonspirit noted the Twoleg house, glowing with its yellow lights against the darkness. _Like Night-talon's eyes._

They padded forward softly until they reached the dwelling. A pile of crates was against one door. Moonspirit leapt up them to peer in through the window. The Twolegs were gathered around a strangely glowing box, their backs to the window. Just inside was an area where she assumed they prepared food, judging by the smell and scattered morsels.

And there, on the shelf a few feet in, sat three glass bottles of milk.

The Twolegs made a loud sound, and Moonspirit pressed herself down in fear. _"It's just laughter." _She jumped at the voice in her ears, which was not Night-talon's. "Firestar?" The ginger tom was perched on the windowsill before her. "Firestar!" Night-talon exclaimed. ThunderClan's late leader dipped his head to his great-granddaughter and the black warrior. "I thought you might need some help. Bluestar disagrees with your plan, but I admire your initiative. Some former kittypet knowledge might be useful here," he explained.

"Thank you," Moonspirit replied, dipping her head in return. "How can we get in?"

"Get in?" Night-talon meowed in alarm. Firestar beckoned with his tail for them to join him on the sill. "Don't worry, they won't see you. Twolegs worship that thing. It's called a _television,_ I think."

He reared up on his hind legs. Moonspirit copied him. "See that stick-thing?" Firestar pointed out. "Yeah," she replied. She was still shorter than the average warrior, and had to stretch a bit to see what he was indicating. "Give it a little push," Firestar instructed. Moonspirit extended a paw and switched the stick to the other side. A soft _click_ was heard. Slightly off-balance, Moonspirit wobbled dangerously.

"Got you!" Night-talon leaned over and grasped the scruff of her neck just as she slipped. "Thanks," she breathed. Firestar looked amused for a moment, then turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Okay," he meowed. "Now it's unlocked. Push gently here," he placed a paw on the edge. Night-talon nosed the window open. It slid open smoothly and soundlessly. Moonspirit stepped in without pausing. Night-talon followed more slowly.

The silver she-cat padded slowly along the edge of the kitchen counter, keeping one eye on the Twolegs, who stared intently at their glowing box.

She reached the three milk jugs. Reaching out carefully with her teeth, she grasped the metal ring around the top and drew her head back. Her head and neck were forced down unexpectedly by the weight, and the jug was just about to clink against the edge of the counter, but Night-talon stuck his tail to soften the sound. It silently bumped against his black fur, and he stifled a yelp against the pinch. Moonspirit's eyes glittered with laugher, and she stepped to the side for him to take a jug.

Everything was going perfectly. They turned around and were headed to the window, and then the wind treacherously blew a strong gust through the window, slamming it shut.

The Twolegs jumped and turned around. One female screamed. The kid yelled "KITTIES!" The male grabbed what looked like a long , fat stick (baseball bat...). "RUMG!" Moonspirit yowled. (translation: RUN!) "WHREMNG? THF FINDOF SHufF!" Night-talon responded panicked-ly. (translation: where? The window's shut!)

The male with the baseball bat approached quickly. Moonspirit ducked to avoid a blow and darted down off the counter, skidding off the unnatural floor. She heard Night-talon following her. With the Twolegs in hot pursuit, the silver and black cats swerved around the corner into a hallway. "Thrrr! Glurfph door!" Moonspirit meowed. (there! Glass door!) "WHAF?" Moonspirit didn't reply, but pelted full speed at the glass door, staring straight out at the fields outside until the last minute, when she ducked her head to the side and smashed through. A jagged cat-sized hole was left in her wake, through which Night-talon followed. Firestar was outside. "Quickly! Get away from there!"

Moonspirit, Night-talon, and Firestar raced towards the lake. After a while, the Twolegs gave up, and they staggered to a halt, dropping the milk jugs. Moonspirit stretched her aching jaws and then fell over, purring in laughter with the other two. "Are you ok?" Night-talon asked, sounding concerned. "You're bleeding. Did you reopen your wound?" Moonspirit glanced down at her pelt. _Stupid of me to use that shoulder to break the door..._She noted, rolling it painfully. Her side was streaked with blood. "I think I just scraped myself on the glass," she said. "I'm okay. Let's get back to camp."

**Okay yeah, that's not how I wanted to end this chapter, but it's getting kinda long so I figured I'd break it up. Next one will pick up right here.**

**Hopefully it was good-ish. Reviews are nice ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN:**_** Yo. Idk why I left for so long. Soddy :\**

**...how can cats carry milk jugs?**

**Hanyway. Here be another chap for y'all.**

Night-talon nodded briskly, so they picked up their milk jugs and ran back around the lake.

Moonspirit felt her shoulder throbbing painfully. _So much for "try not to run around too much..."_ she thought. Her side stung, too, but she tried to hide it, because Night-talon would make them stop if she was in pain. And the kits needed them.

They made it back to the camp in reasonable time. With Moonspirit trailing just a bit behind, the two cats burst through the tunnel to the clearing, where the Clan was sitting vigil for Squirrelflight and her white kitten. Bramblestar looked up in surprise from where he was crouching beside his dead mate, grooming her fur. "Moonspirit...Night-talon. Where did you two go off to?" Moonspirit laid the milk jug down gently on the ground and dipped her head to her leader.

"My apologies for not asking your permission to leave camp, Bramblestar," she meowed respectfully, then added with a slight tone of accusation, "but Jayfeather was supposed to know where we went."

Daisy's head popped out of the nursery. "Is that...you did it!" She exclaimed, racing over and nosing the two bottles. "Great!" Bramblestar rose stiffly and padded over. "What's that?" he asked curiously, sniffing at the bottles. "Milk?" Moonspirit nodded. "For your kits. Hopefully they'll be able to take it." Bramblestar looked impressed. "Well done, Moonspirit. You too, Night-talon... you can bring your bottle to the medicine den for Jayfeather to keep safe. Moonspirit, take yours to the nursery. Firepaw is waiting with the kits." The two warriors obeyed, parting ways with a quick glance at each other.

Moonspirit felt a small glimmer of pride that she'd gotten her leader's approval, albeit a late one. She entered the nursery, and found Firepaw curled around his five siblings, eyeing them carefully. Moonspirit noticed how her friend had grown from a fuzzy apprentice into a soon-to-be warrior, though she couldn't quite place the reason. Either it was the muscles that rippled under his striped ginger pelt, or the maturity and depth and sadness in his eyes. She dropped the milk jug again and tapped lightly on it with her foreclaw to get his attention.

Firepaw's green eyes shot up. "You got it!" he exclaimed. "Could you bring it over here?" Moonspirit rolled it over. "Have they gotten names yet?" she asked, gently brushing her tail-tip over the fuzzy kits. Firepaw nodded. "Bramblestar let me name them. This big white one is Snowkit, he was Whitekit's twin. This caramel-y she-cat is Hazelkit, the brown she-cat with the white belly is Mintkit, the russet-y one who's already opened his little green eyes (**insert ^-^ here**) is Emberkit, and this brown tabby is Woodkit."

"Goodness," Moonspirit meowed with a purr. "Good names. They seem hungry," she noted, watching the five kits' pink mouths squeal and squabble at Firepaw's side. Firepaw coughed, and looked embarrassed for a moment, then muttered, "they, er...don't seem to realize I'm not a she-cat."

Moonspirit chose to not comment on that.

Jayfeather entered the nursery, carrying a large, waxy leaf in his jaws. "This is for the milk," he meowed. "Poke a hole with your claw and let just a bit drip out, they won't be able to have all of it in one go." Moonspirit carefully reached out and tapped the glass until a small crack gave way to a tiny, hairline hole, which seeped white, creamy milk onto the leaf. The kits sniffed the air and immediately left Firepaw, lapping at the milk.

Moonspirit looked at them for a moment, then turned to Firepaw. "I'm going to sit vigil for Squirrelflight and Whitekit. Come join me?" The ginger apprentice nodded and rose stiffly. Moonspirit turned and was about to follow him out when Jayfeather lashed out with his forepaw and sliced her side.

"Great StarClan!" she hissed. "What was that for?" Her silver pelt, already streaked with blood, was now dripping again. Jayfeather held something between his claws. "I thought you might want that out before you curl up next to the others for vigil," he meowed dryly, flipping the long shard of glass out of the nursery. Moonspirit glared at him and stalked out, muttering a quick thanks.

The Clan had gathered in the clearing for the vigil. Shadesong and Amberflare sat side-by-side quietly, their fur fluffed out against the cold. Firepaw had settled a mouse-length off, and was stealthily creeping closer to Shadesong, who noticed (due to Firepaw's _lack of stealth..._) and laid her tail across his back gently. Moonspirit let her friend's cougar-ness slide for once, with respect to the tiredness in Firepaw's eyes and the silence of the Clan.

Suddenly, Bramblestar stood and bounded up to the Highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan," he rasped, his voice cracking, "it is my sad duty to appoint the deputy. I say these words before the body of Squirrelflight, that her spirit may hear and approve my choice.

"Graystripe will continue to be the deputy of ThunderClan."

Graystripe nodded, but looked away from his Clanmates. Moonspirit caught a strange look in his eyes, even as the Clan murmured their approval. _Does he not want to be deputy?_ She thought incredulously.

Night-talon lay by Moonspirit's side as they sat vigil in silence for Squirrelflight. He carefully groomed her pelt while she tried to hide the stinging pain. _Tomorrow I'll go see Jayfeather about that..._ she thought. Silverpelt shone above them, and the moon was already sinking in the sky. She pressed against Night-talon's side and looked up to StarClan. _So much suffering as of late...why are you calling so many of us home? And Whitekit, whose life was only a heartbeat long..._ Night-talon nuzzled her neck comfortingly. Moonspirit half-closed her eyes and tried to force away the thought that this was only the start of something worse to come.


End file.
